In Unguarded Moments
by Silvern Draco
Summary: Ian has a crisis of faith... in himself
1. The Call

**_Updating this story, I've gone through, edited and added a few things, so this entire story is being updated and hopefully added too in the near future _**

In Unguarded Moments

_Linkin Park _

One Step Closer

I cannot take this anymore I'm saying everything I've said before All these words they make no sense I find bliss in ignorance Less I hear the less you'll say But you'll find that out anyway

Just like before...

Everything you say to me Takes me one step closer to the edge And I'm about to break I need a little room to breathe Cause I'm one step closer to the edge And I'm about to break

I find the answers aren't so clear Wish I could find a way to disappear All these thoughts they make no sense I find bliss in ignorance Nothing seems to go away Over and over again

Just like before... 

One careless moment. He had just finished making his call. It was only suppose to be a simple thought, nothing put into action.

"Where was the body found?"

"He's not dead detective Pezzini. Not yet at least. He was found right over there, no id, only thing on him was his cell phone, and..." The voice faltered slightly then cleared itself with a cough, "A katanna..." A young police officer scratched the back of his neck as he glanced over towards his training partner. It was his first week on the job, and here he was, standing outside the back of a moderately maintained apartment complex and pointing out the scene of the most bizarre thing he'd seen yet.

Pez straightened up once she'd gotten a good look at where the rookie had pointed, so it had been Nottingham. She ran a slightly shaky hand over the back of her neck, forcing herself to take a deep breath as she processed what was going on. That meant it had happened right after he called her.

"Is there any reason why your number came up as the last one dialed?" Softly the young man spoke, clearing his throat a bit, it was evident that Sara Pezzini was involved with the man, at least enough to be worried about what had happened there. A week on the job and he already knew the looks on the faces of victims and their families. You didn't have to be a homicide cop to get those looks on the job. The ones of shock and disbelief as a person tired to realize that what had just been said to them was true.

Blue green eyes flashed in the streets lights as Sara looked to the other cop, trying too late to cover up the puzzled look on her face and she shrugged, "I... I knew him, know him. I know him, he had just called me..." Unconsciously her hand rubbed over the red stone on her bracelet while she spoke, a habit she'd picked up after months of having it on her wrist. And as always, her breath caught in her throat as she looked up at the balcony he had fallen from, looked on the scene that something terrible had happened on. The stone glowed, swirled; the familiar whisper of unknown voices that she knew so well and Pez shut her eyes, letting the Blade sing to her what had happened.

She could see him standing in the shadows on the balcony, so, so. Sad. His eyes were shut tight, he still had his cell phone to his ear, his jaw worked back and fourth then a forced smile as he bid Sara a goodnight and slowly brought the phone down and closed it. He walked to the railing, placing his hands on it and looked down, sighing heavily. _Where had she seen him look like that before?_ He took a step back and lighted the rail with grace and ease, walking along the top of it, looking down to the street below seeming to weigh something in his mind. He leaned forward, spreading his arms slightly out and behind him and continued to stare down below him. Then something caught his attention he tuned his head. Then he was falling.

"Hey Pez? Sara? You ok?" Jake McCarty frowned and placed a hand on her shoulder, watching as she seemed to space off. When he got no response from his training partner he shook her slightly. It always freaked him when she did stuff like that, and it seemed she'd been doing it from the first day they'd been partnered…

Sara jerked softly, her mouth hanging open as she seemed to come back to reality. Her eyes blinked as Sara nodded at him, trying to act as if nothing had happened and even ran her fingers though her hair with a forced smile, "Yeah Jake, I'm fine..." With one last glance to the balcony she turned to the officer that had been speaking to her, her voice once again the controlled business tone of a seasoned homicide detective, "Why was homicide called in? He wasn't killed, and by all accounts, it looks like it was an attempted suicide..."

"Well, for starters, you were the last person called, and we think it may have been an _attempted_ homicide. See what we think caused him to fall was the fact that he was shot at. The man's got a bullet wound in his upper shoulder. From what we can tell, it entered from the back and tore its way out the front of his shoulder. The shock of it is what probably caused him to fall..." The young man cleared his throat, feeling his face flush softly as he looked to his senior partner, silently making sure he'd said everything alright and a little nervous with the fact that Howlet was leaving it up to him to speak.

"Yeah, but you got a witness that says she saw him walking along the rail and then lean over the edge..." Jake arched his brows; he glanced to Sara with a smirk whispering rather loudly as he shrugged, "Besides, I wouldn't put it past _him_ to _be_ suicidal..."

"Jake!?" Sara hissed his name at him, elbowing him hard in the ribs as soon as she caught the off color comment he'd made and with a pardoning sigh she looked to the other senior officer on the scene, her eyes saying everything that needed to be said about training young pups that were still wet behind the ears.

"Oww! What was that for?" Jake grabbed his side, gaping at Pez when she elbowed him and he flushed hotly, realizing he'd just been put in his place in front of two other male officers. He still didn't understand why Sara always seemed to be standing up for that maniac… It wasn't like she even liked the guy.

"Sara, let me be honest with you, the major reason I called you in was because I know how good you are. I want your insight..." The young officer smiled weakly at her, blushing softly as he chuckled and tried to get to get the attention away from the other rookie. Howlet had told him that if Pezzini was involved it was sure to be a weird case, but that she was best to have.

"I'm flattered..." Pez glanced at Jake arching her brows then looked to the officer with a smile. She wasn't used to getting compliments, most of the other police officers usually made mention of the kinds of cases she had to work and went out of their way to shove the weird ones at her, "I'll help out in anyway I can, you just give me a call, here…" Dipping her head down she pulled out a card from her jacket and handed it to the young cop, then she turned to go, motioning with her head to Jake and making sure to shot him a nasty look. She was still mad at him for the comment he'd made, "Come on, let's get out of here..."

"Pezzini... Umm, you're going to have to be questioned, you were the last person he contacted. I'm sorry..." The rookie shrugged, smiling sheepishly at her as he spoke up to catch her attention while she started to walk away and he smiled softly, hearing the deep rumble of his training partner as he chuckled at him. Howlet always gave him a hard time, especially about women…

"Not a problem just let me know when..." With a friendly smile Sara nodded to the young cop, then glanced back towards her partner. "Come on Jake, let's go..."

McCarty smiled and waved at the other officers, dipping his head to the other senior as he turned, then jogged to catch up with Sara and climbed into the passenger side of the department issue sedan. Shaking his head he glanced back towards the apartment building and buckled up. "Wow, someone tried to _kill_ Nottingham? I thought he was, like invincible or somethin'."

Sara sat behind the wheel, frowning softly, and reluctantly she too looked back towards the spot they'd just come from "...Yeah..."

"I mean, the guy works for Irons, he's the best of the best isn't he? Secret military training, all Kung foo, dressed in black no-one-can-touch-me Nottingham? Shot down? With a single bullet?" Jake shook his head, "Something just doesn't sound right about that..."

Pez started up the car, the frown on her face deepening, "No, no it doesn't..."


	2. Whispers in the dark

**Whispers in the Dark**

Room 112 was silent, except the occasional beep of the monitoring equipment. Sara had been with Ian for almost an hour, just sitting and looking at him. Doctor O'Connor, the woman that had done the surgery to patch Nottingham back up, had said Ian hadn't woken up since being brought in, but was glad someone had come to see him. She had asked Sara if she was his wife.

"…Hey Nottingham. I know you can hear me..." Sara grinned softly, arching a brow as she looked down at her lap, the guilt she was feeling too over powering to let her look anywhere else, "I... I'm sorry, for the things I said..." Tears brimmed unwilling in her eyes; Pez cleared her throat, fighting to remain composed. "I... I didn't really want you to drop dead..." A sad lopsided grin came to her lips. She brushed a hand across her face, whipping away the tears that had fallen anyway.

He could tell someone was near. Someone upset, sad. But he didn't want to wake up. Why didn't he want to? "Because" Ian blinked, because why? He couldn't remember. "Because she doesn't want you, no one does."

"What?" Ian turned his head looking for the source of the voice. He was sitting in his room (Was it his room?) on the floor, facing a fireplace. A large dog had its head in his lap and was whining softly. Instinctively he stroked the soft fur, feeling calmed at the texture against his fingers, as if he'd done this a million times before. He looked around the room; it was dark, the only light coming from the fireplace and a few candles. He couldn't see where the voice was coming from, but the room was large, it even had some stairs that lead up towards a landing.

"You heard me, she doesn't want you. That's why you ended up here..." The voice seemed to be everywhere, yet nowhere at the same time. Ian didn't like the voice, it was intruding somehow. He glared softly and looked at the dog, petting its large head and seeming to murmur to it as he answered the voice, "I don't even know where I am..."

The voice laughed, a cold condescending tone as if it were amused by a child attempting an act that was hopelessly beyond it's comprehension, "You're where you belong..."

Sara got up from the stiff hospital chair she'd been sitting in for over an hour. Her legs needed to stretch, so she stood next to his bedside looking down at him. He looked so different. Pale. His shoulder was wrapped, but the faint color of red was slowly seeping through. He'd been lucky, nothing vital had been hit when the bullet had passed through his shoulder. The stone swirled. With a sigh Sara knelt down beside him, looking at him. This was the closest she'd been to him willingly and she didn't even know why she had felt the need to kneel. He was just so still, cold, unmoving.

"_I… I'm sorry, for the things I said... I... I didn't really want you to drop dead.._." Ian jumped at the voice, looking around. "Who was that?" It floated down softly around him, warm and gently caressing him, so much different from the other voice. His eyes closed. Blue green eyes flashed in his mind, dark auburn hair blown by the wind, and that smile…

The other voice laughed, crashing down around Ian's happy moment, shattering it like a pane of glass, "The one responsible for you being here, don't you remember?" The sound echoed all around, causing Nottingham to flinch. Slowly he stood up, walking around, looking at the things in the large room. "I don't even know where here is... I've already told you…" His eyes fell on an old leather book, worn by age and kissed by dust. Several red candles burned in silver holders, casting a soft yellow glow onto the book. Hesitantly he touched the leather with his fingertips, '_You shouldn't touch the book! Irons will be cross!_' Ian blinked, then frowned startled by the thought. He had no idea who Iron's was or why he felt such anger, fear, hatred at the thought of the name. With a shiver he pushed the feelings away.

He could sense her. His head tilted to the side. Yes, it was a woman near him. She had moved closer. He took a deep breath, shuddering at an unknown feeling. Whispers in the dark swirled around him. His hand laid on the book, turned the cover.

"Ian..." Slowly, hesitantly and fearfully Sara laid her hand on his brow. Swirls of whispers sang in the stone, the Blade glowed and Sara closed her eyes.


	3. The book of shadows

**The Book of Shadows**

A smile was on his face, though he didn't know why. He was looking at a photo album and she was behind him. He knew she was there, though he wasn't sure just exactly who she was. Ian kept his back to her looking down at the pictures as they slowly turned by, "Beautiful, aren't they..."

Pez blinked, "What the hell?!" It looked like Irons's sitting room. She turned around slowly then looked down at herself. In place of her usual street clothes a long white silk and lace gown flowed over her form. Sara jumped when she heard Ian's voice. Hesitantly she walked up beside him, staring at him with her mouth open. With a blink she looked down at what he was speaking about. "_What the hell?.."_ Sara hissed the words this time and grabbed the book up, looking closely and carefully at the pictures.

"Be careful!" Horrified Ian's eyes went wide, his hands flew up, motioning her to be ever so gentle with the book ...Why was he horrified? Nottingham frowned, his hands lowered. The woman who held the book...

"What is this place? What are these?!" Sara growled holding the book out to Ian. It was a photo album, filled with pictures of her and Ian together. Even a few of Irons holding Ian as a child.

Slowly Ian looked her over. Blue green eyes a fire, long dark auburn hair, but no smile… Tears of confusion blurred his vision, his voice was but a whisper of fear. "You're the one from the pictures..." He pointed at the book in Sara's hands. "Who are you?!" He backed up, away from the woman, from things he couldn't remember. His head hurt, a dull throbbing pain. An empty, cold ache blazed in his chest. A soft whimper came from him and he turned away, leaning on the leather easy chair that sat in front of the fireplace.

Sara's mouth worked slightly, brows knit together in worry and confusion. She lowered the book, looking at the pictures again and took her time to look them over, try and figure out what they meant. But it took hardly no time at all and with a soft whisper glanced up to Ian, a shocked and slightly embarrassed look in her eyes, "They're _your_ memories, and your _dreams_. Aren't they? They're what you wish could be..." She turned a page. It was their wedding day, Irons was even there, smiling, beaming at Ian. She was wearing the dress she had on now and Ian looked so happy.

Ian took an unsteady breath, clenching his fists at his sides. His head hurt more with every moment and the empty ache threatened to consume him. "I don't know what they are, or who you are..." He had to stop it, he had to make it stop hurting anyway he could.

Pez frowned. Carefully she placed the book back on the table. With a confused look she turned to Nottingham. His back was to her, his head was lowered and he was trembling slightly. He didn't know her? With an arched brow she looked around. This place was Irons's study in all respect, but it… _'I'm inside his mind. With him. He's trapped here..._' Sara blinked slowly, as she looked all around, a shudder running through her at the thought of being trapped in your own mind, "The fall. It must have caused damage to your memory. To your mind..." Her voice was low as she thought things through.

"What fall?" Ian gasped a little. A sharp pain ripped though his shoulder, as the words left his lips and he felt himself falling. His eyes closed tight and for one moment he was free...


	4. Remember Not

**Remember Not**

"IAN!" Sara ran to his side as she watched him falling, worry over riding any other feelings she harbored for the man in front of her. He had leaned over, grabbing at the leather chair for support, then fell down to the cold floor, his dark hair streaming in rivulets as he went. "Nottingham!... Ian?" Sara knelt beside him, her hands reaching out, but she hesitated, watching in fright. His face was contorted in pain, she could see the blood from the bullet oozing from his wound. She'd never seen Ian Nottingham in pain before, "Ian, listen to me, I want you to listen to me. Ok?" Shakily she took his hand in hers and stroked his brow with her free hand, "Listen to my voice, Ian, come back with me..."

Nottingham bit back a gasp of pain. His dark eyes lifted up, meeting blue green orbs of worry. Searchingly he gazed at her, then around the room, but he held her hand, shivering at the feel of her soft skin, "I don't... A balcony..." He looked away from her frowning hard in concentration.

Silently Sara nodded, watching him as he seemed to try as hard as he could to remember anything, then looked up after a moment. The room seemed to be slowly dissolving, the sharp edges softening and rippling. "Yes, that's it, remember? You called me from a balcony, something happened to you..." Pain washed over her eyes, quickly she blinked, forcing the feeling aside.

"Don't listen to her! What does she know? She's the reason you're here!" The soft fire that had stared to burn down suddenly blazed high and angry in the fireplace almost as loud and deafening as the voice that had suddenly boomed over them. With the echo of the words the room rebuilt itself around them looking more real with each second.

Sara looked around, startled by everything that was going on, still trying to grasp the fact that she was _inside _another beings consciousness, that the Blade had somehow been able to tap into Ian's mind. That voice though, it had sounded like Irons. She shook her head and leaned down closer to Nottingham, focusing on just him, "Ian, listen to me, you want out of here, you listen to me, not to Irons, or _whoever_ is keeping you here. I..." She paused, blinking several times, her voice lowered and trembling as it came out, knowing it was what Ian needed to hear, "I didn't mean what I said to you..."

"She's lying to save herself, she doesn't care about you. No one does..." It chuckled softly at first, then louder as Ian seemed to struggle with himself and as he did an eddying cloud of mist solidified over their heads, seeming to add to the room as it rebuilt itself, almost as if it were overseeing the construction.

"Look at me! Ian!" Sara took his face in her hands, staring into his eyes, forcing him to look at her and trying her best to keep the desperate fear that was creeping up inside of her, from her own eyes. "Do not. Listen. To him. He's what keeping you here!" As she watched the man struggling, a pleading look swam in her eyes, she had to get him focused on her, get him to block out whatever it was that was trying make him stay there. With a smile she nodded at Ian, trying to reassure him, "Please. If you want to find out who you are. Come with me..."

Ian frowned. He hurt so badly, but she wanted him to go with her, he had to remember, she wanted him too… The clack of metal against metal, the sound of something discharging violently, almost deafening him. The bullet. Falling. Ian twisted in her hold, curling up on his side and brought a hand to his forehead. "I don't. I..." The more he remembered the more it hurt. He hurt so much all the time...

"Don't bother to struggle, it will only hurt worse. Why are you even trying to remember? Do you honestly want to remember what caused you to end up here? Why not just enjoy your _freedom_?" The voice echoed all around them again, deceptively concerned for what Ian was going through. From the mist the tall frame of a silver haired man formed, solidifying slowly and once he was solid he walked around the room, looking at the paintings on the walls as if nothing out of the ordinary were happening, then he turned and moved wraith like towards the two, looking down at Ian with his hands clasped behind his back and his head tipped ever so slightly to the side, as if he were appraising a piece of lawn art he was thinking of buying.


	5. Trapping Freedom

**Trapping Freedom**

"Irons, shut up!" Sara glared at the man, moving to cradle Ian's head in her lap. His immaculate and crisp suit was somehow offense to her given the situation that was going on. Ian was struggling to keep himself together at any cost and here was Kenneth Irons, looking like a GQ ad had just stepped from the pages of a catalog and was inspecting the similarly rich and streamlined details of the room. He had walked off when Ian had failed to answer him right away.

A smirk came to Irons' face as he arched a brow softly and he glanced over his shoulder to Sara, taking a moment to regard her as he suspended his inspection of the room. Then suddenly he moved without moving and appeared next to Sara, kneeling at Ian's side as well, seeming to shimmer and fade, yet leave a trail of himself behind. He titled his head to the side, reached out a hand and caressed the side of Ian's face lovingly, almost like a father would… "My boy...Why go back when you can stay here and forget everything! That's what you've wanted, isn't it? To forget...To be _free_?"

Ian blinked back tears as he looked up into the cold ice of Irons' gaze, watching the older man. He knew it wasn't right, something murmured in the back of his mind, but as a fresh, nauseating wave of pain hit him, wordlessly he nodded his head. The pain lessened. He could stay here, where it was safe and warm, where he belonged. But why did he belong? Questioningly his eyes wandered around, searching for something, then rested on her. "_My love_..." Ian smiled at the sight of her, his breath catching in his throat as he just let his eyes wander her lovely face for a moment, almost as if he were afraid she was nothing more then a dream. The pain was gone. Hurriedly he got up, seeming to forget everything else in the room, even the woman that had been holding his head.

Sara fell back, simply staring with wide eyes as Ian moved away from her. Another person was standing by the table, her arms held wide to Nottingham as he went to her, scooped her up in one big hug and held him to her, laughing. "Irons what the _hell_ is going on?!" Pez got up off the floor and glared, not believing what was happening and pointed at what she was seeing. It just couldn't be…

"You tell me..." Irons looked at her, then happily towards the couple. In an instant he was standing behind Ian and his love, head tilted and grinning at Sara mockingly.

"Nottingham! This isn't real! You're trapped here!" Sara started towards them, then stopped short when Ian turned to look at her. He looked so different. She had never seen him... Seen him what? At peace... Happy, it made her falter for a second as she watched.

"Of course this is real! Why wouldn't it be?" Ian smiled wide, turning to his Sara and kissed her lovingly. It had to be real, because she was what made him belong, if she wasn't real, then he didn't belong anywhere. With a chuckle he picked her up, spinning her around, listening to the sound of her laughing and slowly brought her down, resting his forehead against hers, running his fingers through her long hair as he stared into those green blue eyes he loved so much.

Pez blinked as she watched what was going on, completely at a loss for words. Part of her ached to see them together, though she would never admit it out loud, or even to herself, she couldn't. Clenching her hand, Sara forced herself to look away, at anything but the couple that was standing in front of her, the Blade seemed to hiss at the thought she didn't want to acknowledge. But she blamed it on the fact that this was all too much, it was just wrong and sick to be seeing Ian Nottingham and herself together. It would never happen!

"You're right Ian, you are where you belong..." Kenneth chuckled, placing a hand on Ian's shoulder, nodding approvingly at Nottingham and reassuring the young man that this was real, this was where he belonged.

"Nottingham. This isn't real, you can't stay trapped here! Irons, this room, this place. _Her!_ They aren't real! Ian _look_ at me!" Sara shouted, throwing her hand up when she finally did look back to Nottingham. Her voice bounced around, echoing off the silence and deafening them both, making her pull her head back and turn it away as she closed her eyes.

Ian winced at the tone of her voice and turned to look at her, his eyes hardening at the words. "I belong here!" He hissed the words through clenched teeth, balling his fists once more. Why did she want to take this away from him?! It was the only thing he had. The only thing he could remember and he didn't want to lose that. He couldn't.

Sara sighed, setting her jaw, her eyes flashing with her frustration. Her hand came up, rubbing her temple in irritated thought. This just couldn't be happening. She was _not_ in Ian's mind, arguing to him that this wasn't real. The Blade stirred on her wrist, whispering softly in humming tones, though only Sara alone seemed to realize that it was actually speaking words, _'Tell him_...' Silver glinted in the firelight.

But Sara shook her head no. Unknown whispers swirled from the Witchblade, haunting voices that sang in Sara's mind even louder, _'Tell him, Sara. You need to tell him..._' Her head shook once more, the Blade took on its gauntlet form and Pez was engulfed in a radiant white light, even as she fought with it for control, not really sure what she was fighting. Her head went back her hands crossed over her chest; auburn hair swam in eddies about her shoulders. In her mind the stone spoke lovingly.


	6. Trust in the Witchblade

**Trust in the Witchblade**

Fright and awe where the first things Ian felt when the light seemed to flare up around her. She was striking. All else seemed to fade slowly away. All he could see was her and the soft glow of light all around. He stared opened mouth, like a child when they see their first meteor shower streak across the night sky.

Sara opened her eyes, smiling warmly at him, she felt calm somehow, relaxed and she knew nothing could ruin what she about to do. Not even Irons and his fake promises that this was what Ian wanted. "Ian. Trust me?" Her head nodded, causing her tendrils to sway with her motion. Warmth seemed to swim in the light, radiating all around her, from her. Sara extended her gauntleted hand, beckoning him to her with a wider smile.

"She's the one that's not real!" Irons appeared in between them, fixing Ian with a long, hard, cold glare. "You have all you ever wanted, right here!" He pointed back at the other image of Sara, nodding his head slightly and the familiar commanding presence of intimidation flowed from him, threatening to block the warmth Sara was trying to engulf Ian in.

Nottingham reached out to Sara, mouth agape, and dark liquid eyes searching as he felt the light warming his skin, calming him somehow. Then he was there, standing between them. Ian shook his head, taking in a small gasp as if he'd just been hit with a shock of icy water. He frowned at Irons, tilting his head down and to the side. Arching a brow he looked back towards the woman he loved, the woman that _wanted_ him. And it _didn't_. Feel. Right.

On her wrist the Witchblade seemed to hum and sing, emitting a bright, but soft glow. The brilliance wound it's way up and down Sara, kissing her with an aura of pure love, warmth and truth. Her voice was soft and everywhere, echoing in harmony around Ian. "Ian, come with me and you'll know what you want to know..."

Slowly Ian nodded his head. He glanced back at the other Sara, walked around Irons and lowered his head. "I'm sorry..." The dull ache was starting again, he could feel it in his mind, heart and soul.

Sara shook her head no, taking a hold of Ian's hand. Lifting his chin with her gauntleted one as she spoke, "Never be sorry for knowing the truth, Ian, or for wanting to know it."

Irons blinked in disbelief. He pointed to the other Sara who was fading fast, "Ian, if you leave here now, you lose her! You lose everything you ever wanted! And for what?!" Ice blaze in his eyes and he snarled softly as he pinned the younger man with that steel glazed stare of his, the one that always made Ian cow and bend to his commands.

Nottingham held his head up, tightening and working his jaw before speaking softly but defiantly, refusing to give in, even though his body trembled slightly with fear, "To learn the truth, _Father_."


	7. Fire and Ice

"This is the truth!" Irons back handed Ian as hard as he could, sneering with disdain.  
  
Nottingham found himself on his hands and knees, blood trickling from his mouth. With a shaky breath Ian got up, wiping his blood from his chin and lips.  
  
"Ian!" Sara moved to attack Irons, summing the blade from the gauntlet. Nothing happened. 'This is his fight, you can not interfere...' The haunting voice echoed in her mind, she tried to move and couldn't .Trembling slightly she watched.  
  
"You are nothing! A creation, made by me! I am your god and if I have to, I will strike you down!" Irons circled Nottingham, chin arrogantly held at an angle as he looked down his nose at him.  
  
Nottingham set his jaw, glaring from under his brows at Irons. Slowly a dark smile came his lips and he advanced on Irons.  
  
Kenneth arched a brow, blocking Ian's punch. Quickly he spun to the side striking out with a punch to Ian's kidneys and elbowed the side of his neck. "You are pathetic, a waste...What do you hope to find with her? She could never love you the way you want her too."  
  
The words more then anything else hurt. He stumbled sideways from the blow, lowering his head from the verbal assault.  
  
"You're a freak! A monster, no one could love you! How many times have you saved her life? How many times have you been there for her? And what has she repaid you with Ian? What?!" Irons appeared behind him, grabbing the back of Ian's head and yanking it back violently, exposing his throat.  
  
"I'm nothing but what YOU made me!" He hissed the words striking back with his elbow as hard as he could. He twisted away, punching at Irons midsection, then upper cutting him in the jaw.  
  
A laugh came from the silver haired man as he fell back, doubling over from the blow and wrapping an arm around his middle, "You evade my question. What has she ever shown you but contempt? Hatred? Revulsion?" His voice lowered with the last word, emphasizing each syllable.  
  
Sara tightened her jaw, lowering her head at Irons' words. He was right. No matter what she may have thought of Ian, he had never tired to hurt her. Always, from the very start he had been there to help her, guide her.  
  
Fire blazed in Ian's eyes. With a snarl he kicked Irons in the temple, sending him sprawling to the floor. "It's always been for you! What you wanted! What you told me to do!" He grabbed Irons up by the collar of his shirt, glaring with a sneer.  
  
"You are weak, a fool! You have no purpose but the one I give you! You are nothing without me!" He glared back, challenging Ian.  
  
Fire blazed in his dark eyes, meeting the cold ice of Irons glare. "You're wrong...Sara is my reason, my purpose, I live to protect her! I am nothing without her!" Ian spoke softly, bringing Irons closer and closer to his face with each word. "And I'll find what I want with her, not you!" He threw Irons away from him with a sneer, backing up to stand beside Sara once more.  
  
Pezz blinked softly, her brows furrowed in thought. When Ian came to her side she looked to him in wonder. Gently she reached out, taking a hold of his hands. "Look at me..." With a smile she tentatively caressed the side of his face, nodding softly.  
  
"Sara..." Ian smiled at her touch, moving closer to her and never took his eyes away from her.  
  
Like the rising of the sun the soft glow around Sara blossomed out, engulfing the both of them in its gentle warmth. 


	8. Had any dreams lately?

Ok kids, I need a lot of advise, I'm not sure I'm happy with chapter 7, or the direction I took the story, give me some feed back, do you like it the way it is? Should I redo it and add more? What?  
  
  
  
Ian groaned softly, shifting in his bed. A hissing came from him when his shoulder moved too much. Drunkenly his eyes fluttered open. Blue green eyes meet his gaze, the touch of petal soft skin was on his brow.  
  
Pezz cleared her throat, actually blushing softly and muttering about a whole knew meaning to 'a meeting of the minds.' She pulled her hand back, then stood up, fidgeting. "So, ah, Ian how you feeling?" Sara groaned inwardly, 'How lame did that sound? I was just in his freaking head with him arguing with his subconscious!'  
  
He cleared his throat, never taking his eyes from of her. With a soft smile he reached out to her, "You..." Ian frowned a bit, as if trying to place a thought.  
  
"Yeaaah? It's me, Ian." Pezz looked around the room. Hesitantly she took his hand, looking closer at him.  
  
"I dreamt about you. You looked like an angel..." Ian sighed, the frown deepening. He grimaced softly, brining his hand to his temple and closing his eyes. "I do know you, right? My, head, it, I. I don't remember anything. Only you."  
  
"Nurse!" Sara stared wide eyed at Ian. "You're kidding right? Nottingham?" She bent down closer to him, nodding her head as if it would make him tell her what she wanted to hear. When she got nothing but a confused sheepish smile from him her mouth dropped open. "I don't believe this!" She turned away tossing a hand in the air.  
  
A tall geeky looking guy with dark hair came into the room "Yes? Is something, oh! He's awake! I'll go get doctor O'Conner right away! Gabri- I mean doctor O'Conner !The man in 112 woke up! She'll be right with you!" The male nurse smiled at them, stumbling out of the room. He smacked his nose on the door frame and made a squeak. "I'm so glad he woke up, you looked so worried. Ah, excuse me..." His voice was high and a hand was holding his nose as he exited the room completely.  
  
Pezz rolled her eyes as she heard the nurse call in a whiny, stuffed up nose voice for a nother doctor named Lawless. "Oh my god..." She rubbed her face with both her hands. "Figures, just when I think I've got this thing figured out, it goes and does something like this!" Sara looked at the bracelet on her wrist, shaking her head in utter dismay. Through clenched teeth she hissed softly at it, bringing it closer to her face, "What is up with you?! I did what you wanted me to do and now this?! What was the point in bringing him back if he still doesn't remember?!"  
  
"You were only suppose to give him a reason to come back Pezz. Now its up to him and you to help him remember..." Danny's voice was soft, he was standing in the corner closest to Sara, looking at Ian.  
  
"God, Danny! Will you give me a warning before you just show up like that?!" She jumped, sighing deeply, "Especially when I'm in a hospital, you know if the wrong people see me talking to myself in here..." She growled under her breath, feeling a headache of her own coming on. 


	9. Guardian Angel

"Excuse me, I don't mean to be rude, but, do I know you as well?" Ian sat up the best he could, frowning meditatively at Danny. Something just didn't feel right about that man. He hadn't sensed or seen him enter the room, but then again he had been distracted by the pain in his shoulder and head.  
  
"I. yeah, yeah you do. I'm Danny. We've never formally meet though..." Woo, frowned softly, glancing to his ex partner. With a shrug he walked out of the corner and closer to Ian's bedside smiling. "How you doing, Ian?"  
  
A soft shrug came from him. "As well as can be expected, for a man that has no idea who he is." Ian frowned looking harder and closer at Danny. Something flashed in his mind's eye, but he couldn't grab a hold of it. "I'm sure I've seen you somewhere before. Everything is just so...Dark and lost...Like it doesn't want to be remembered..." He sighed deeply, troubled at his situation. But with a smirk pushed it aside. "Am I to assume that my name is Ian Nottingham? You and Angel have both called me Ian, and she has refereed to me as Nottingham."  
  
Danny grinned at the nick name Sara's dark knight had just given her. "Yes it is. But don't ask me your middle name, cause I couldn't tell ya." He chuckled softly, then seemed to sense something. "I have to go now. I just wanted to check in and see how you two were doing. I'll see ya around, Ian, Sara." He nodded his good byes and headed for the door.  
  
Ian nodded, smiling softly as he listened to Danny speak. He felt nothing threatening about this man. "It was nice meeting you, ah, Danny. Bye." With a grin he waved, then turned his attention back to Sara, staring at her in contemplation.  
  
Sara blinked, looking from Ian to Danny. With a shake of her head she dismissed it, waving good bye then flopped down into the chair, even letting the nick name slide, for now.  
  
A small blonde woman walked into the room a moment later, smiling. "Ah, I see you're up. Funny, the monitors should have picked that up, hmm..." She shrugged softly, pulling out a small penlight from her pocket. "You gave us a scare, we weren't sure if you'd wake up. A fall like that can be deadly, you're very lucky. There was no internal bleeding, no broken bones. Just a lot of scrapes and bruises." As she spoke she shinned the light into his eyes. "How are you feeling? Any nausea? Headaches? Dizziness?"  
  
"Sore, a dull headache. Hurts a little when I breath...Probably a fractured rib, I feel no indication that I have suffered a concussion or anything life threatening..." Ian blinked in mild surprise as his knowledge.  
  
"Well I'm glad you're so sure of yourself." The doctor chuckled softly, glancing to Sara. "But I'll have some x-rays ordered to check your ribs. When you were brought in our main concern was the bleeding and the fact that you hadn't woken up."  
  
His head bobbed, eyes lowered, "Yes." Without knowing he looked down to his lap, avoiding all eye contact with his doctor. It was his automatic response to a person with authority over him.  
  
"Hey, doc. Umm, could I talk to you outside?" Sara got up and hooked a thumb towards the door.  
  
"Of course." Dr. O'Conner smiled warmly at Sara then to Ian. "I'll be back in a while to check on you again. If you need anything, just push your call button."  
  
"Okay..." Ian glanced up at the doctor with a small smile. He looked around his room and bed, tilting his head questioningly at the little device with several buttons. A frown came to his brows and experimentally he pushed at a button. The tv clicked on and Ian stared in fascination. 


	10. Smack Down! Baby, Yeah!

*Usal disclamier, don't own either Witchblade or WWE charactors...though I would love to...heh....*  
  
When they were both outside of his room, Sara shut the door and glanced around before speaking. "Has anyone come by to see him?"  
  
"No, we don't even know who he is yet. That's why I was so glad when you showed up asking about him. I was going to ask you about that after your visit."  
  
Pezz nodded, so that meant Irons either didn't know, or didn't care. "Listen, this man has amnesia. When he woke up he said he couldn't remember a thing...Only me. He doesn't even remember why he's here." She took a deep breath, unsure why she was about to say or do this, "I'm a homicide detective with the New York City Police." She flashed her badge at the doctor and glanced around again. "I know this man, I'll take care of his expenses. And if anyone comes in here asking about him, I want you to tell me about it first. Don't let anyone in to see him without letting me know. There may have been an attempt on his life and the killer might come looking for him."  
  
The doctor stared in shocked silence, nodding whenever Sara paused. "Yeah, sure, whatever you say Detective." Her blue eyes blinked slowly as she glanced back to Ian's room. With a deep breath she seemed to come around to doctor mood again, "He's a very lucky man to have the injuries he does, I still don't understand how he survived that fall. It looks like his amnesia might turn out to be the worst he's going to suffer. The bullet wound was a clean shot, in one side out the other, no major arteries hit. I'll get him x-rayed as soon as he's ready."  
  
"Good, but if I know Ian, he'll be right about his condition, and mend pretty fast. Here, take this, it has my cell and office number on it. I'm going to stay here a bit longer, just to keep an eye on things." She presented the doctor with a business card then turned back to the door.  
  
"All right, thank you Detective. I'll let you know if anything comes up." The small woman tucked the card into her pocket then headed off to get Ian's x-rays arranged and alert the other staff members to what was going on.  
  
"Oh my GAWD! A bronco buster! A bronco buster on Edge! X-pac and Road Dogg may have a chance at those tag team titles after all!!" Sara was assaulted by a loud southern voice booming from the tv. "What the?" Her eyes turned towards the tv. Wrestling was on.  
  
"Quiet entertaining, don't you think Angel?" Ian grinned from his bed, watching the tv intently. He wasn't sure what was going on exactly, only that these two teams seemed to be in some sort of a contest to win those golden belts. And obviously from the crowds reaction the team of X-Pac and Road Dogg were not the favorites to win.  
  
"Yeeeeah, Ian , I need to talk to you, so could you turn down the tv?" Sara did a double take of the tv as she spoke to Ian, wondering what in the hell grown men got out of beating the hell out of each other in their underwear and tights.  
  
Obediently he turned the volume down, looking to her. He was feeling much better, though the pain had not decreased any. Somehow just knowing she was around made him feel ok. "Yes?" His hands laced in his lap and he smiled at her, waiting to hear what she had to say.  
  
"Listen." She pulled the chair closer to his bedside and looked down at the floor, arching her brows. "I don't know how to say this, so I'm just gonna tell you." Her head came up and she looked at him, a bit taken of guard by his smile. He never smiled. She blinked softly staring into his eyes, he looked so happy. Quickly she looked away, rubbing the back of her neck. "Someone tried to kill you Ian. That's how you ended in the hospital. I don't know who or why, but I promise, nothing is going to happen to you, ok?" Before she knew what she was doing Sara placed her hands on his, nodding her head at him.  
  
"I know." Ian kept smiling at her, trusting her completely. Gently he placed a hand over hers, watching her. 


	11. Tea, Anyone?

"We were unable to locate him sir..." Nervously a member of Kenneth Irons' security team fidgeted. They had been sent out to locate Nottingham. Though frankly the man thought everything was fine and old Irons was being his normal paranoid self. Not that he'd ever even voice a whisper of an insinuation like that.  
  
Irons stirred his tea, the back of his high backed leather office chair to his men. "I see..." Leather creaked as the chair turned slowly. Irons had been watching the local news report, about an unidentified man, carrying only a cell phone and a katanna that may have been murdered earlier this evening. He set his cup down, laced his hand in his lap and regarded the men in front of him. "You're Nicholas Pratt, are you not?" He addressed the one that had spoken, arching a silvery brow at him.  
  
The young man blanched at Irons question, his head nodded a few times before his mouth caught up, "Yes, sir." Unconsciously he straightened up.  
  
"Yes. That's right, your father worked for me. It seems his stupidity and incompetence was passed down, a shame." With a soft sigh Kenneth picked up his cup and took a sip of his tea. "Now, Nicholas, is there anything you can tell me?" Silver brows arched as he gazed at the young man.  
  
"Umm, well." Nicholas cleared his throat, kicking himself mentally for his behavior. "Yes sir. It would appear someone tried to kill Nottingham. Intel suggests that around 6:05 pm he was shot down from a balcony. Calls to the police about gunfire and a possible homicide confirm this. There are three local hospitals he could have been taken to, I have three teams scouting each hospital as we speak. He should be found within the next several hours. Sir." Pratt dipped his head softly, but kept his hazel eyes locked on Irons.  
  
"Impressive, you've actually done something productive." A soft smirk crossed Irons lips as he placed his cup back down again. "But..." He brought his hand up, index finger pointing to the ceiling, "You failed to give me anything I couldn't have found out or have all ready have known on my own. I want names, Pratt! A list, of suspects." As the volume of his voice increased he leaned forward, glaring at Pratt. "The local news was faster at informing me then my own security team! What good are you to me if you can't even figure out a simple task?!" After his echoed fadded from the room he sat back. "Now, I want you to take your little team, go back out there, and bring me back Ian Nottingham, alive."  
  
Silently and quickly the team exited the room, leaving Irons' to glower at their retreating forms. Once they were safely on the other side of his door Kenneth leaned back in his chair with a heavy sigh. "Something's not right...I can feel it..." Fingers traced the double circles on his hand. He had felt Sara using the blade, but for what I couldn't tell, only that it was a new dimension, a new power of the gauntlet he had not felt before. 


	12. Strawberry Delight

"Ok, it's eleven O'clock now. Gab, I need you here within the next 10 minutes." Sara paced the hall outside of Nottingham's room. The x-rays had been taken and confirmed what he had known. Three fractured ribs, some internal bruising, but nothing else. The feeling that something was closing in was eating at her stomach. She wanted to get Ian out of here. Now. Between the two of them they had gotten him discharged and placed under her care, not that Dr. O'Conner hadn't put up a valiant fight.  
  
"Yeah, but Sara! Why me?? Why can't he stay with you?" Gabriel's distraught voice whined over her cell phone. He was pacing a hole around his computer desk, one hand held to his head as he tired desperately to get out of baby sitting the assassin.  
  
Pezz sighed. With a half forced smile she closed her eyes, pulling out her this isn't an option its an order voice, "Listen Gabriel. He can not stay with me! Now get your butt down here now!" And before he could protest any further, she closed her phone.  
  
"Do I know Gabriel?" Ian was standing behind her, a slight frown on his face. One of worry. He had been taped up, but had lost his shirt when it had been cut away to expose the bullet wound when he had been brought in. He stood now, with a hand on his ribs wearing black cargo type pants, combat boots and medical tape for a shirt. Some of his unruly hair had fallen over an eye as he looked down at her, tilting his head.  
  
Pezz's mouth worked for a moment as she took in the sight of Ian shirtless. Her brows arched and her head nodded before she looked away rubbing the back of her neck, "Yeah, you've meet him before. Ah...For...Business, talk." She rolled her eyes at her own explanation, sighing.  
  
Ian seemed to buy it, nodding softly and looking down at the floor. "Business...So I work with Gabriel?"  
  
Sara laughed, "No Ian, you, buy things from him, on occasion..." Which wasn't really a lie. Really.  
  
"Oh." He blinked softly. "Hmm..." With a frown he started feeling around in his pants pockets. He hadn't checked them before putting them on.  
  
"Here, I got all the things that weren't taken by the cops." The male nurse came up to them, a goofy grin on his face and a clear plastic bag with a white plastic handle on it. "Wasn't much in your pockets, Oh I also got your coat." He handed the items to Ian smiling widely. His nose was slightly swollen from his earlier confrontation with the door frame.  
  
"Thank you." Nottingham took the bag and coat with a curious smile. Immediately he looked at the contents of the bag. A funny little plastic object caught his eye first. It had a helmeted blue and brown head with an antenna, and a blue long rectangle as the base. He scratched his head and continued to look. Several little packages of what he assumed was candy was also in the bag, along with an Indiana Jones comic book. Plus a pair of sporty looking black sunglasses.  
  
"That's a Boba Fett pez dispenser isn't it? Man I loved those movies! I can't wait till Lucas comes out with the rest of the movies! Doctor O'Conner, me and Doctor Lawless all camped out over night when they re- released Episode four! We had so much fun, but I think O'Conner slept on a rock or something cause she was sooo grumpy the next morning, I 'll tell you!" The nurse laughed as he recounted the tale, nodding his head.  
  
"A pez dispenser?" Sara grinned, curbing the urge to laugh.  
  
"Yes, and apparently my favorite flavor is, strawberry." Ian grinned with a shrug. Gently he started putting on his trench coat, wincing only a little at the pain that screamed through his body at the action.  
  
"Detective Pezzini?" O'Conner came walking towards the little group with a worried look on her face, her pace fast as she approached them. "There's a man here asking about Mr. Nottingham, I had the staff stall before letting him know anything."  
  
The feeling in Pezz's stomach lurched alive again, unconsciously her hand checked her shoulder holster under her leather jacket. "What was his name?" 


	13. Hide and Seek

"He said he was a friend, he wouldn't give us a name, but he knew Mr. Nottingham's." The doctor frowned, looking from Sara, to the nurse, to Ian.  
  
"What did he look like?" Pezz raised her hand emphasizing her words with a gesture.  
  
"Uhm. Tall, blonde hair, green eyes, dressed in a black sweater with some black slacks. He had a slight accent, sounded,. Romanian" She laid a hand on the top of her head, running her fingers through her short blonde hair, frowning harder at the look on Pezz's face.  
  
Sara glanced at Ian, then down the hall. The bracelet stirred, a faint whisper of voices rising. "Don't let that man know Ian was here. Tell him whatever you have to. I'm getting Ian out of here now, and if a young man named Gabriel Bowmen comes looking for us, tell him we'll find him later." Pezz grabbed Ian firmly but gently by the arm and tugged him down the hall, heading for a back exit.  
  
"Wait !My medication." Ian broke away, dashing to his room and picked up the bag his doctor had give him. He rejoined Sara nodding softly. "Thank you for your help." His eyes turned towards his nurse and doctor, smiling gently at them before he turned away, following cautiously behind Sara.  
  
The tall blonde sighed in aggravation, rolling his eyes at the nurses. "I just want to know if my buddy is here ok? I got a call that he was brought in, with a very serious wound. Now can I go see him or what?"  
  
"I'm sorry, sir, but we don't have any patients here by that name." O'Conner came walking down from the elevator hallway with a sweet smile on her face, followed by the male nurse, who grinned nervously, nodding his head a bit too much.  
  
Green eyes arched a brow, making a mental note that this same doctor had slipped away when he had started asking about Nottingham. He turned his gaze to the nurse, staring at him. "Okay...Thank you for your time..."  
  
"Not a problem, hope you find him..." O'Conner smiled, watching as the blonde turned and headed for the main entrance.  
  
"Shit..." Pezz ducked back behind the corner of the building, watching as a dark van pulled slowly up to the entrance. She had been watching it for the past few minutes with growing suspicion. It had been parked out in a nearby alleyway and was now collecting a tall blonde in a black sweater with black slacks.  
  
"The man doctor O'Conner said was asking about me...Do you think he's the killer that is after me?" Ian felt a twinge in his stomach as he looked at man. Fear, confusion and someting else all mixed into one.  
  
"I don't know, but lets not find out. Gabriel should be here anytime now, we just gotta keep an eye out for him..." Sara watched as the van pulled slowly away from the hospital entrance and through the parking lot at a snails speed.  
  
"I was able to hack into their system, records show that a John Doe was brought in with a gun shot wound and possible brain injury...That's got to be Nottingham." A soft voice sounded in the van, sighing as dark eyes glanced up from under round, slightly tinted glasses.  
  
The interior of the van looked like a mini command console from Star Trek. Computers, little satellite dishes, surveillance equipment. Not to mention the weapons.  
  
"I knew she was lying..." Green eyes pulled on a pair of black leather gloves, shaking his head. "Damn .That means we have to go in. Contact Pratt, tell him we've found the location. Hey Dallas, I want you to pull about three blocks away, find a quiet out of the way spot and park her there, we'll go in from the back entrances..."  
  
The hacker looked to Green eyes, "Why would she lie? Nottingham wouldn't tell her to, would he? He's like Irons' pet or something, he'd never turn on Irons...Would he?" The man's Canadian accent became heavier with his worry as he watched the team leader.  
  
Green eye's shook his head, starting to pack some serious heat, "God help us if he has...Cause if he did, either way, we're dead. Who you thinks gonna have to protect Irons if Ian turns on him? And even if he hasn't and we let him escape..." He let his words trail off, looking to the hacker from under his brows and letting what he said, sink in. 


	14. Journey's start

Gabriel's 1971 mustang pulled into the parking lot of the Saint Rita hospital. He slowed to about ten miles per hour, scratching the back of his head, "Figures, Saint Rita of Cascia..." He shook his head waiting for the car infront of him to move. "Oh come on!" He contemplated honking at the van but thought better of it and just waited till it pulled out of his way. With a sigh and lots of mutters under his breath he pulled into a parking spot and cut off the engine. "Why me..." Gabe opened the door and got out. Closing and locking his car he glanced around.  
  
"There he is! Damn...Right behind the van..." Sara watched as the van pulled out and Gabe parked his car. Once the van was safely out of sight she motioned for Ian to follow. Quickly and cautiously they made their way to Gabe, each keeping an eye on everything around them.  
  
"Ok...Time to collect the big bad-Sara! God!" Bowmen had been in the middle of talking to himself when he had turned around, got an eyefull of a woman's bust and almost ran head frist into Pezzini's front. He stumbled back, leaning against his car door with a roll of his eyes and a hand on his chest.  
  
"You know, you really should be looking up when you're walking, not down, then you'd see whats coming at you..." Pezz grinned.  
  
Ian chuckled as he watched the very young man flush at almost running face frist into Sara's chest. He looked around, scanning the area. "I suggest we get moving, those people may be back..."  
  
"Yeah and what people?" Gabriel recovered the best he could, scratching the back of his head and looking Nottingham over. "Oh god, don't tell me, you're being hunted down by some blood thirsty enemy faction that wants you dead...." He noted the taped up ribs, and the heavily bandaged shoulder, cringing inwardly at the amount of violence it would have taken to get Nottingham landed in ANY hospital. Not to mention the fact that Sara hadn't really been all to clear about what was going on, only that Nottingham needed a place to stay, amnesia, probably wouldn't kill him, but don't piss him off anyway just to be safe. That sort of run down on the situation.  
  
Sara reached into Gabe's pocket and pulled out his car keys, "Go now, talk later. I have to get the precent car back, I'll come to your place after I've done that. Now get moving."  
  
"Okay..." Gabriel took his keys and unlocked his door, arching his brows at Nottingham. "Uhm, shall we?"He made a sweeping gesture towards his car, bowing elegantly as he opened the door.  
  
Ian grinned, walking around to the passenger's side. "My hero. Care for a pez?" He held up the little plastic candy dispenser, smiling like a kid as he waited for Gabriel to unlock his side of the car.  
  
"Uh, ahh, sure?" The young dealer blinked at the sight of Ian Nottingham holding a little plastic replica of Bobba Fett while grinning. He glanced at Sara and quickly climbed into the car shutting his door.  
  
"Ian, I'll meet you and Gabriel back at his place later" Sara nodded at him and headed towards where she had parked the sedan. "I'm trusting you Gabe!" She called over her shoulder, digging the car keys out of her jacket as she went.  
  
"No pressure!" Bowman unlocked the passenger side door, speaking in a sing song voice as Pezz's words floated in through the door at him. "Soo, you like pizza?" He sat back, buckled up and started the engine.  
  
Ian closed the door, placing Bobba Fett back in his pocket and then buckled his seat belt. "I have no idea, but I do seem to like strawberry, if that helps." He watched Sara as she made her way towards the blue sedan.  
  
"Oh, ever so much..." The young man chuckled at hearing Nottingham's taste for the sweet red berry. As he pulled out of the parking spot he muttered under his breath, "This is going to be one long strange trip..."  
  
Ian smirked, catching Gabriel's words. He watched as the hospital grew steadily smaller, and as Sara pulled out of the parking lot, heading in the other direction for the Percent. Gently he touched his finger tips to his window. "At least you are not the one making the journey..." With a sigh Ian let feelings he had been keeping at bay leek out a little. Confusion, fear, and vulnerability. He was trusting these people with his very being, and all because of her. Because he trusted her for some reason he could not explain.  
  
"You're right...About the journey part...And in trusting her..." Gabriel spoke softly, glancing to the assassin out of the corner of his eye. 


	15. Silent Void

"Hold your positions, car coming..." Hacker swiveled in his chair and pushed off the floor propelling himself to the other side of the van. His fingers flew over the keyboard of the surveillance console. On the monitor a dark, probably early 70's muscle car went by. The team outside of the van pulled back, blending into the night shadows. All eyes followed the car as it went by. "Okay, you're clear..." Hacker sighed, slouching back in the chair. "Why am I even out here? I'm not a field Op!" He rubbed his temple, forgetting the ear and mouth piece he wore.  
  
"Would you rather be out scouting with us? You know if its too hard a job sitting on your ass safely in the van, I'll switch places with you, no problem!" A deep gruff voice growled back at the man in the van over his ear piece.  
  
"Shut up you two! We're here on a job, now act like it!" Green eyes glared at the scout who was trash talking, "Move out!" With his words he pulled a black knit ski mask over his face, trotting out into the street. All around him more black shadows emerged and as they closed in on the hospital even more bodies joined the growing mass from other hiding places. All of them clad in similar black outfits and all of them armed to the gills.  
  
  
  
Ian glared. Something was wrong, he just couldn't tell what. As they pasted an alleyway the feeling grew stronger. He scanned the area the best he could from the car, the look on his face deepening.  
  
"What's with the gloom and doom? Are your Spider sense's picking up something chief?" Gabe joked with a chuckle, then paled as he saw the look on Ian's face. "Oh god, something is wrong, isn't it? We're being followed aren't we?" He sat up higher, trying to look in the rearview mirror.  
  
"No...I'm not sure what it is." Ian turned the best he could in his seat and glanced back. His eyes narrowed as he thought he saw something creep across the road.  
  
The engine roared louder as Gabe pressed on the accelerator. "Let's not take any chances...Sara is trusting me to get you to my place in one piece." His fingers drummed nervously against the steering wheel and every few minutes he'd check the mirror. They traveled this way in awkward silence.  
  
Uncomfortably Ian fidgeted, after a while he slumped down in his seat and looked at Gabriel. "What am I?"  
  
The voice was so child like it threw Gabe. "Excuse me??" He hadn't expected a question like that to come from, well, anyone, let alone Ian Nottingham. He looked to the other man as they rolled to a stop at the corner of Stark and 106.  
  
Dark hair tumbled against his face as Ian nodded, "What am I? What do I do? How do I know you and Sara? WHY am I being hunted?!" Ian's voice was a well controlled yell, his hand curling into a fist as he thought of all the things that had happened in less then a night. He couldn't remember anything. Nothing about himself or the people in his life. It was nothing but a black void.  
  
Stunned silence was all that meet his voice. With an intake of air Gabriel nodded wordlessly. Now this was the Ian he was use to and remembered, intense, dark, and intimidating. "Listen, Ian, I can't even begin to imagine what its like to be going through what you are and will. But you have to trust us, ok? Sara and I both. I promise, I will tell you anything and everything you want to know. But only when Sara is with us. She can tell you more then I can..."  
  
Rough hands rubbed over Ian's face as a shaky breath was taken. He nodded, closing his eyes. "I'm sorry..." He took a few more deep breaths to calm himself, trying not to shake. With a cough he cleared his throat and pushed his hair back behind his ears, fighting the emotions that threatened to well up inside him.  
  
Gabriel Bowman blinked. He had never really thought of Ian as a person before, just the creepy guy that could kill him in an instant if he felt like it. The side of Ian he was seeing now was unexpected. But as he looked at the man who sat in his car, with nothing but the trust he had placed in him and Sara, Gabriel felt compassion. Not for Ian the assassin, Ian the intimidator, or even the Ian that was hopelessly in love with Sara, but Ian the man. "Your name is Ian Nottingham, I'd guess you're about? What? Late 20's? early 30's? You work for a very powerful man, and have one hell of a presence." Gabe chuckled, remembering the first time he had meet Ian. "You're a very skilled and educated man. I think Sara mentioned one time that you have like a genius IQ or something. And you kick ass like one's business."  
  
Ian smiled, looking down. He blinked a few times, letting a single stray tear slide down his face. "Thank you...I do trust you and Sara both. And I'm sorry for anything I may have done to you in the past." He looked up and directly at Gabriel. From the little time he had spent with him, he could tell the young man was nervous, not just because the man he was transporting was a target for a killer, but because of something that might have happened between them. It was in the way he looked and talked to Ian, the young man's body language as well told the story.  
  
Gabriel was stunned to silence for the third time that night. After a moment he glanced to Ian nodding softly "You're welcome, Ian." He shrugged, looking back to the road and made a left. They were almost to his place. "I can't tell you how you first meet Sara, but, we meet when you showed up at my place, offered me a bag full of money for a shrunken head and told me to stay away from Sara." He chuckled, knowing how ridiculous it sounded.  
  
"A shrunken head?..." Ian arched a brow. 


	16. Emeralds and Sapphires

"Hey Gabby, toss me that apple will ya?" Two doctors and one male nurse where in the staff lounge, taking a small break for the night.  
  
The small blonde doctor smiled as she threw a granny smith at the other MD. With a sigh she sat down on one of the plush over stuffed chairs, rubbing her face. "I can't believe the night we've had...I didn't go to medical school to learn how to deal with killers..." Groaning she slid down the chair, making a mental note to remember to file the paper work on Ian. She had left her folder at the nurses station, but didn't really feel like getting to it right now.  
  
"Nope, you just went to medical school so you could fix what they try to do..." The other female doctor smiled. She took a bite out of the apple glancing to the nurse with an arched brow. "Hey, you alive in there?" Gently she tapped the top of his head with her foot. He was laying on the couch in between the two creamy plush chairs.  
  
"Heenumm!" The nurse twitched in his sleep, making a snoring grunt after his unintelligible word at the doctors nudging.  
  
"Poor guy, he's tired. With all the excitement and the heavy flow of traffic in here this past weekend, he deserves a rest.  
  
"Well, keep that in mind as you're being ever so kind and cooperative and nothing will get in the way of his vacation..." A Romanian accent filled their ears and as they turned to look at the voice, each of them was grabbed and held in place by a man clad in black.  
  
"Hey !Watch it!" The green apple went flying as the other lady doctor was grabbed from behind and hauled to her feet, long hair streaming as she struggled.  
  
Similarly the nurse was treated to a rude awakening, first being conked on the head with an apple then held tightly in place by a man twice his size. "This whole day just keeps getting better and better! What is it with you two and getting into trouble? You know ever since I meet the both of you its been nothing but one thing after another! Remember that obsessive lunatic that stalked Lawless? Tall dark and demented? Then there was -ACK!" He choked on his words as his captor shook him like a pit bull with a chew toy.  
  
With an arrogant saunter the Romanian walked over to the little blonde. "Now, I know you lied to me about Nottingham..." He slid a finger down the bridge of her nose and slowly over her lips, then down to her chin. Roughly he grabbed her chin and jaw, shaking her a bit. "I really don't want to hurt anyone, but I'm in a bit of a bind. See you have something we need."  
  
"I have no idea what you're talking about" Her voice was measured and cold as it left her lips, her gaze never waving.  
  
"Ian Nottingham! We know he was brought in. Now I just had Jessie over there, check his room and he is not in there. In fact, you discharged him, but the computer records don't show to who. Where did he go?" Green eyes glared. Ian had been there when he been trying to get in to see him. Pratt would have his ass, their leader was under a lot of pressure from old Irons to get Nottingham back, no matter what.  
  
Blue eyes hardened, O'Conner jerked her head away, working her jaw a bit. "I don't know. He left here on his own."  
  
For a long tense moment eyes of emerald stared into soft blue sapphires. Reluctantly he nodded, backing up a step. Even if she was lying, he didn't want to involve any more innocents then he had to. And personally he was glad to see Ian get away from the nut case of a billionaire, hopefully he'd stay away as well. "All units move out, there's nothing here. Sorry for the inconvenience." With a wink Green eyes and his men pulled back.  
  
"You got what we need?" As they hurriedly exited the Saint Rita Hospital Green eyes hoped the other team had extracted what they were really after. He hadn't expected to get anything from the doctor, but as he and his team made a visible statement, distracting most of the staff and security, another team had slipped in, tapping into the security systems and going through the paper files.  
  
Over his ear piece he heard another accented voice answer him, a female with a lovely Irish brogue, "Aye, we did, doctors notes and security footage from the back exists and garage. It seems Ian has a little girlfriend..." 


	17. Male Bonding

"It starts with, one thing I don't know why it doesn't even matter how hard you try, keep that in mind I designed this rhyme to explain in due time, all I know, time is a valuable thing watch it fly by as the pendulum swings, watch it count down to the end of the day, the clock ticks life away it's so unreal, didn't look out below, watch the time go right out the window trying to hold on but didn't even know, wasted it all just to watch you go I kept everything inside and even though I tried it all fell apart what it meant to me will eventually be a memory of a time when I tried so hard. I tried so hard and got so far but in the end it doesn't even matter, I had to fall to lose it all, but in the end It doesn't even matter. One thing I don't know why it doesn't even matter how hard you try keep that in mind I designed this rhyme to remind myself how I tried so hard, in spite of the way you were mocking me, acting like I was part of your property, remembering all the times you fought with me I'm surprised it got so far. Things aren't the way they were before you wouldn't even recognize me anymore, not that you knew me back then, but it all comes back to me in the end. You kept everything inside and even though I tried it all fell apart what it meant to me will eventually be a memory of a time when I, I tried so hard and got so far, but in the end it doesn't even matter, I had to fall to lose it all, but in the end it doesn't even matter. I put my trust in you pushed as far as I can go, for all this there's only one thing you should know, I put my trust in you pushed as far as I can go, for all this there's only one thing you should know. I tried so hard and got so far, but in the end, it doesn't even matter I had to fall to lose it all, but in the end It doesn't even matter"  
  
Ian sat on the floor of Gabriel's bedroom, the song re-vibrating in his ears. He couldn't explain why, but he liked it. Felt like it spoke to him in some unknown way. As it turned out he did like pizza, but he had the sneaking suspicion that he had never had any until tonight.  
  
"You like the c.d?" Gabe leaned suddenly to the left almost toppling over and off his bed. In his hands he held a black playstation controller and to the right of him sat a plate with some cold pizza.  
  
Nottingham's head bobbed softly as he stared intently at the mini big screen. A ghost of a grin came to his lips as he felt the bed against his back shift suddenly. "I do actually, very nice band. You wouldn't happen to know if I liked them, would you?"  
  
For a moment the young man just sat, mouth agape part way as he concentrated on the tv, "Nope, sorry I, DAMN!" He growled, pouting and placed his controller in his lap. He had lost...again. "I can't believe it!"  
  
A deep chuckle came from the older man as he laid his controller next to him and looked back at his companion. "Wanna play again? I won't try so hard to beat you this time, promise."  
  
"Oh gee thanks. You could probably shut off all intelligent thought processes and still kick my ass...."  
  
Ian grinned "So you want to try again?" .  
  
"Hell yeah!" Gabe chuckled softly, waiting for the game to restart. He grabbed his pizza and took a large mouthful. They had checked Ian's bullet wound, cleaned and changed the bandage then stood around for about three minutes not knowing what to do or say. Until Nottingham had started looking around the place and found his playstation and c.d's .Gabe found it humorous that Ian had picked both the music and the game. They were listening to Linkin Park, and playing Smackdown!  
  
The Brood's theme music hit and the wrestler Ian had picked made his entrance. Christian, the youngest member of the group and done in computer animated three d stood bathed in red light, candles burning around him. He made his way to the ring where he slid in under the bottom rope, crawled to the turnbuckle on hands and knees, before jumping up to the second rope and bouncing on it. Gabe chuckled, Christian seemed to fit Ian. (And little did either know, Christian was Ian's middle name)  
  
Pezz let herself into the dealers home when her knocks had gone unanswered. She was on edge, just before leaving the percent she had gotten a call from a very shaken doctor O'Conner Romanian green eyes had come back and with friends. "Gabe ?Ian?" It didn't look like anything was wrong. Pizza filled her sense of smell and now she knew why they hadn't heard her knocking, loud rock music was coming from Gabriel's room.  
  
"Come on! Come on!" Gabe was up on his knees, talking loudly to the tv as his fingers worked frantically at the controller. "One !Two! AHH!! Come on! That was a three!"  
  
"What is going on in here?" Sara grinned softly, leaning in the doorway of Gabriel's bedroom with her arms crossed. Gabe was on his knees up on his bed, Ian was seated at the foot of the bed, pizza was laying about on the floor still in a box, on plates and the piece Gabe had been munching on looked like it had been cast aside in a hasty moment, missing the empty plate that looked about ready to fall from the bed. Loud music was booming from the stereo system and all most as loud was the tv, which she noted some video game was presently being played on.  
  
Both guys suddenly looked up from their game, blinking with half open mouths at the woman. Ian was the first to respond. "We're playing Smackdown. Remember when I was watching it back in my hospital room? I rather liked it, and then Gabe had the game and he said he'd teach me how to play." He gestured with his controller at the tv.  
  
"Teach my ass, you've beaten me every time." Bowman muttered under his breath then sat down, looking at Sara, "So what's up?" He reached for the stereo remote and clicked mute, while Ian sat up and turned down the volume on the tv.  
  
"Our green eyed friend is back, with playmates. He paid O'Conner a visit and demanded to know where Ian was. She didn't tell him anything even though the man had enough back up to wage a war on a small third world county. Who ever he is, he wants Ian, and bad." Sara pulled up a chair next to Gabe's bed and sat down while she spoke.  
  
"Has Irons tried to get in contact with you yet? He might know who's after Ian and why."  
  
"Irons..." Ian frowned softly. Ice blue eyes flashed in his mind, silver hair in fire light and the feeling of fear and hate combined hit the pit of his stomach. He shivered softly.  
  
Sara arched a dark brow, giving Gabriel a warning glare. "Nooo... We don't need his help Gabe..."  
  
"Yeah, but Sara, Ian works for the guy, Irons would be able to tell Ian all about his..." The young man slowed his speech, blinking as it hit him why Sara didn't want to talk about Kenneth Irons the billionaire. Yes he could tell Ian all he wanted to know, probably even work some funky 'medical miracle' and restore his memory completely. And if he could do that, the old Ian would probably have no memory of what had happened.Gabe turned his gaze to the man on the floor. None of it  
  
"Listen, I want you two to get some rest, I'll deal with whatever comes up concerning Irons." Pezz pushed up from the chair, looking at each guy in turn. "Tommorrow is my day off, I'll set up some appointments for Ian so we can figure out how bad this amnesia thing is. Ok? I'll see you guys tomorrow morning."  
  
"Night..." Both of them spoke at the sametime, watching Sara as she made her way out the bedroom, like two little puppies waching their mistress leave them for the day. 


	18. The Abyss

His eyes flew open at 6 am sharp, even though he had only slept several hours. Sleep that had been haunted by eyes as cold as glaciers and dreams of being a knight. Gabe had insisted that Ian sleep on the bed and had apologized for not having any shirts that would fit him properly. He had laid out a large black tank top for him before going to bed, saying it was too big for himself and he had meant to take it back but never got around to it.  
  
Ian got up, stretching the best he could. His shoulder and ribs still hurt, but they were getting better. He hadn't taken any of the pain killers his doctor had given him, for some reason he didn't seem to like idea of taking any sort of 'medication' if it wasn't really necessary. Quietly he got up, grabbed the shirt and padded to the bathroom. With a sigh he shut the door behind him, slung the shirt onto his uninjured shoulder and looked at his reflection in the mirror.  
  
The man who stared back at him was a stranger. His dark eyes spoke of years of silent depression, suffered in a world with storms of violence and isolation. And the wisdom that comes with such a life also looked back at him. The natural look on the man's face was one of stoicism. As if he hardly changed his expression, ever.  
  
Ian sighed deeply, letting his eyes travel over the man in the mirror. He was handsome enough, he guessed. Though he did look somewhat distant and cold. Maybe no more then 30 but defiantly no less then 26 at the least. Dark hair tumbled down to his shoulder in torrents of soft curls kissed with streaks of sun soft golden highlights. High cheek bones a strong jaw line, and pouty lips that looked like they never smiled. He arched a brow, bringing a hand up to the beard that covered his jaw line and upper lip, felt the thick stubble rake over his fingertips and wondered what he would look like with out it.  
  
Nottingham stared at this dark stranger, trying to remember who he was. But he couldn't .He couldn't remember anything about himself, or his life. He could however tell you how to hack into a high security net work, execute the perfect killing blow (in at least 50 different ways!) that brought instant death and he was pretty sure he was fluent in at least five different languages. These things made his head ache and his soul shiver, because he couldn't tell himself why. Why he'd need to know how to kill, how to hack into a computer system, or why he knew so many languages. He had a hard enough time remembering to respond to the name Ian, let alone ponder on why he knew what he did.  
  
"Perhaps I'm a spy?" His voice was low, and the seriousness of the comment made him chuckle. "So serious Ian, always so serious..." He spoke to the mirror, arching a brow at himself and turning his head this way and that as he watched the man in the mirror watch him. After a while he tired of the mirror gazing and set about cleaning himself up. First was the wound. Changing the bandaging, checking for infection. Then he'd take a shower.  
  
Slowly; a bit painfully he stripped himself of his bandages and clothing. His eyes wondered down his body to the violent bruises that were appearing over his ribcage. With a frown he looked away and started the shower, waiting till the hot mist rolled out then disappeared.  
  
After his hot shower he felt worlds better. Sore stiff muscles were more relaxed. He emerged shivering softly when the colder air of the bathroom hit his body. "Burr" His eyes searched for some towels. When they were found he gratefully wrapped one around his body, the other he put to work on his hair. Next he carefully dried his wound, a bit startled at how fast it was all ready healing. Dismissing it he dressed it with the proficiency of trained medic. "Hmm, another skill I seem to have..." Speaking to no one in particular he pulled on his boxers and pants.  
  
"But I'm still no closer to knowing who you are..." He found himself once again staring into the haunted eyes of the man in the mirror. And the longer he stared he more lost he seemed. "If you stare into the abyss, the abyss looks back..." Ian set his jaw, fighting the emotions that kept getting shoved further and further into himself. Finally when he seemed about ready to burst, his fists clenched so tightly his knuckles where white and crimson droplets were splattering on the bathroom tile, he opened the medicine cabinet, pulling out his medication. The white bag brushed against something on it's journey out. Steel and plastic sounded in the sink. Ian blinked, picking up an electric shaver. Almost absently he put the bag back and shut the cabinet. (He hadn't really wanted to take anything, only wanted a reason to look away, to be distracted from the mirror man.) Slowly he looked up meeting the gaze of the man in the mirror. 


	19. Home is where the heart is Isn't it?

*Heh....the young woman in this chapter is in fact...me...heh...and yes I own all the copy rights to myself! lol No other interesting notes to make...*  
  
  
  
Sara sighed impatiently. Irons had called her. He knew. Somehow he knew Ian had left the hospital with her. When she had questioned him about the hit that was apparently out on Ian and what was going on, he had only chuckled. In that infuriatingly condescending way of his that said it was amusing to see you try and even comprehend what wasn't your business in the first place. She hated that chuckle.  
  
The three of them were at the doctors office, herself and Gabe sitting in the waiting room after having been asked to leave by the shrink. Apparently they were distracting. Pezz had been a bit surprised to see Ian this morning. He had shaved most of his beard of, and trimmed it quite close. (Still had the mustache and now also a goatee.) He didn't look that bad. And the shirt Gabe had let him barrow...Sara hadn't been able to say anything for about a full minute, much to her embarrassment. It was a tight fitting black tank top with flames rising from the bottom to the middle of it.  
  
"I'm telling you Sara, the man cooks like a god! You have to come over and have dinner with us. He said he'd cook tonight." Gabriel smiled from his seat in one of the waiting room chairs, trying to balance a pencil on his nose.  
  
"Gee Gabe, you sure your honey won't mind?" Sara grinned walking over to him and knocked the pencil from his nose with her index finger and smiled at him. "I thought you said you didn't want to, what did you say? 'baby-sit a psychopathic homicidal lunatic'?"  
  
"Hey!" He sat up scrambling to catch the pencil as it went flying. "That was before..." He shrugged and looked to her, "Before I got to know him. He's actually pretty fun to hang out with." Smiling softly he stuck the pencil behind an ear and looked to Sara. "You know. You never really did explain why you're helping him." Gabriel arched his brows, studying the detective. Ever since he had meet her, Sara had conveyed nothing but contempt for the assassin.  
  
Pezzini became visibly uncomfortable. Turning away she shrugged. "I was the only one that said I knew him, besides, in his condition I thought he'd rather be with... Rather get away from Irons. Give him a chance to see the kind of life he's probably never known before..." She crossed her arms and walked to a window looking out. It was slightly overcast, but rays of light shone down through the clouds. "I don't know much about Ian..." In her mind's eye half remembered dreams of another life flashed, of Ian. Always Ian, no matter who they were, where they were, he was there by her side. Even if it was from the shadows. "But from what I've seen, Irons treats him like a dog."  
  
The sound of a soft click made both turn. A slightly pudgy five foot six woman stood before them. Her dark black hair pulled back in two pigtails. She was dressed in the stereo typical all black, the look completed with wire thin glasses perched on the tip of her nose. "Mr. Bowman, Ms. Pezzini. You're friend seems fine. Other then not knowing anything about himself. He's orientated, knows the year, who the president is, where he is, etc etc." She waved a delicately feminine hand in the air. "From what you've told me, it sounds like Ian is suffering from Retrograde amnesia. He has no memory problems from day to day, knows what he's eaten for breakfast, just can't recall anything from before the fall. He should be fine. His memory could come back any where from five minutes after you walk out to, at the most a couple months. Just keep reminding him of his life. Surround him with things that could trigger his memory."  
  
Sara arched a brow. "Yeah but doc. isn't there anything you can do for him?" She walked closer, glancing at the door to where Ian was.  
  
Her long pigtails swayed from side to side. "Not now. All we can do it wait. Just give it time. Don't worry. He's a healthy looking man, he shouldn't have any problems. But if you do feel the need, call me any time. I gave him my card. The best thing you can do for him is treat him like you normally would. Don't baby him, don't treat him like he's sick, just, be there for him. Ok?" Before either could say another word she walked to the door and called Ian out.  
  
Ian looked up from the drawing on the wall he had been inspecting and walked over to the open door where the young woman stood, calling to him."Thank you Ms. Oglesby." He smiled warmly, nodding his head as he took her hand and kissed it. The look on the young woman's face made him chuckle. He was feeling much better after talking with her. Still a bit agitated, but none the less better.  
  
"It was my pleaure Mr. Nottingham..." She grinned softly winking at him then looked to the other two, "Ms. Pezzini, Mr. Bowman. Good day." With the clicking of her heels she retreated back into her office.  
  
Nottingham grinned softly, watching her leave then turned to Sara."I was hoping you could take me home...I would like to see where I live. It could perhaps trigger some memories if I'm around some of my things..." Ian frowned softly as he watched the looks on Sara and Gabriel's faces.  
  
"Umm...Yeah, Ian, first lets go get something to eat, and then we can talk about...home..." Sara glanced to Gabriel, who only offered her a shrug. 


	20. Dinner Dates

"Hey Ash. What do you think?" A young man in glasses sat in the recreation room of Vorchslag Inc. arching his brows at the blonde haired green eyed Ash. They had been inactive ever since they had located Nottingham. And it was more then a bit puzzling.  
  
Ash cleared his throat shrugging. "We found him, that's all old man Irons told us to do. You really want to go and retrieve him Ferguson?"  
  
"Aye, we did our job, what more do ye want us to do? I for one don't want to deal with that creepy man..." A slender brunet woman with frosted streaks in the front came walking through the door of the rec. room. She grinned at Ferguson and sat down next to him on the couch. Sighing she laid her head on his shoulder. "We still on for that dinner?"  
  
"Of course you guys are! Why wouldn't ye be? We're not currently on any mission!" A loud obnoxious voice burst into the room accompanied by a buxom red head who also sported an Irish accent. "Hey Seymour! How's it hangin'? Ash." She winked at the team leader and deposited herself in his lap.  
  
"Hey Lena..." Seymour grinned inspite of himself then rested his head on top of the brunets. "Of course we're still on for dinner tonight Maddie...You want to rent some movies? Or would you rather go out?"  
  
Lena chuckled softly and looked to Ash. He was frowning softly and looked to be lost in a meditative stare. This whole issue with Ian Nottingham had the whole of Kenneth Irons' network a bit on edge. Pratt the most. He had more bad blood then any of them invested with Irons. His old man had worked and died for the billionaire. "You know, if half of what Nicholas says is true...I think it's best Nottingham did turn on the old man..." Her voice was low as she looked to her lover.  
  
"...I know... We all knew what we were getting into when we signed on with him...but I'm starting to wonder..." He sighed and forced a smile. Bringing an arm around Lena he hugged her close, then looked to the other two. "Hey, you two want some company tonight? It's been awhile since we've all been out, together."  
  
"Sure! Maybe we should invite Nick?" Maddie sat up and looked at Seymour, then the others. Lena and Ash both shook their heads. "I doubt he'd even consider the invitation. Last I heard Irons told him to personally tail the detective...Doubt he's got any time off..." Ash frowned. Pratt was pushing himself too hard, just like his father had.  
  
Not too far away Kenneth Irons sat in his business office, staring blankly out the window. Oddly it felt empty. His team had found out Ian had left Saint Rita hospital with Sara Pezzini, but was not staying with the detective. "What are you up to Ian?..." Absently he rubbed his fingertips over the double circles that had been seared in to his hand. He found it hard to believe Sara was helping Ian willingly. The doctors notes had said he had suffered head trauma, a gun shot wound and amnesia. Immo had received a sever tongue lashing, Ian was suppose to posses superior healing capabilities, and strength. A single shot to the shoulder and relatively short fall from a balcony should not have posed any threat.  
  
"Sir, you have a call on line one, its Pratt." The voice of his secretary cut through to him, snapping him out of his thoughts.  
  
Without even replying to her he picked up line one, "Yes?"  
  
"I've followed Pezzini to a local psychiatrist. She meet Ian and another young man there. Right now they're on the move, not sure where they're going..."  
  
"Psychiatrist..." Irons frowned softly, "Follow them, I want to know where Ian is staying." With out another word he hung up, sitting back in his chair. "Interesting development..." He smirked softly, rising from his chair. "But...the prodigal son, will return...all I must do is wait..." Crossing the floor he stood in front of his favorite window, gazing out over the city he owned most of. "Oh Sara, you can't win..." Sneering he clenched the double circle scared hand into a tight fist. "You don't hold the answers he seeks. But I do...Ian will come home, where he belongs..." 


	21. The Tasmanian Den

"Where are we going for lunch?" Ian sat in the passenger's side of Gabe's mustang. They were following Sara who was traveling by motorcycle. He was a bit uneasy, though why he couldn't tell himself. Something just didn't feel right. Sara and Gabe both seem troubled. But Ian shoved it to the back of his mind, reminding himself he was going home soon.  
  
Gabe shrugged, "Not sure, looks like she could be taking us to her favorite cafe though. The girl is hooked on coffee."  
  
"Oh..." Ian sighed with a frown. He couldn't remember if he liked coffee or not. Though this morning had proved he could cook rather well. And that he had done, making breakfast all most a banquet.  
  
The rest of the ride was in silence, neither knowing what to say, but comfortable enough with the silence to not try and fill it with meaningless small talk.  
  
Gabe smiled when he saw Sara pull into The Tasmanian Den, the little 24 hour cafe she loved. He pulled into a parking spot next the buell and looked over to Ian grinning, "What did I tell you. I knew she'd bring us here."  
  
Sara pulled off her black helmet and shook her hair out, waiting for the boys to join her. She smiled tentatively when Ian came up beside her, followed by Gabe on the other side. All through the ride Pezz had been debating with herself about what to do about Ian wanting to return home, and how she was going to tell him about it. "Well, shall we?" She held a hand out towards the cafe door, forcing a grin.  
  
Ian glanced behind Sara to Gabe, winking and wiggled his elbow a bit. It took a moment for Gabe to understand, but when he did he smiled wide and nodded. In unison they spoke. "Our pleasure." Both men grinned, offering Sara an arm.  
  
"Who says chivalry is dead?" Pezz smiled, arching a brow but accepted the arms. They walked this way till the door, where Ian broke away from them and opened it for Sara, bowing and sweeping an arm out.  
  
"Heeey Pezzini!" An older man with a Brooklyn accent smiled wide when he saw his favorite patron enter the cafe. He had known her since she was a young teen, and had grown fond of her. "You're usual?"  
  
Pezz dipped her head with a childish grin, glancing to Gabriel and Ian.  
  
"Gabe! Long time no see! How's it hanging? And who's this?" The cafe owner arched his bushy brows at Ian. A slight frown coming across his countenance. Something at the back of his mind told him he had seen this man before, but just where and when was another matter all together.  
  
"Ian Nottingham." Introducing himself with a slight nod, Ian smiled. He liked it here. It felt familiar and before he knew what he was doing he was ordering a drink, "An Irish cream cappuccino, please..." Blinking he looked to Sara, arching a brow.  
  
"I didn't know you drank cappuccinos..." Sara spoke softly, blinking in thought. She was sure she had done this before. Dismissing it with a shrug she looked to the cafe owner, smiling, "Yeah Vinny, I'll take my usual, and could you send over a big plate of fries?"  
  
"Sure thing doll." Vinny grinned, taking a pencil from behind his ear and jotting down the orders. When he was done he looked to Gabe expectantly.  
  
"Umm... Root Beer." He grinned, wondering off to find a seat.  
  
"All righty. I'll be right back with your drinks and appetizer..." Chuckling softly the man headed back to the kitchen.  
  
Ian smiled to himself. He was happy. This day was turning out good and soon he'd be home and hopefully remembering things. He followed Gabe to a booth and sat down next to him, playfully ramming his shoulder into the smaller younger man and squishing him into the wall. "Hey half pint, I'll come back to your place for dinner. We can find out what else I can cook." Ian laughed softly moving back from Gabe and letting him rest once again in his chair properly.  
  
Gabe laughed, grunting a little when he was shoved into the wall, but smiled the whole time, pushing back as hard as he could. "Ok, hey, I invited Sara for dinner."  
  
"Great." Ian smiled wide looking to Sara as she took a seat across from them, watching them with wide eyes.  
  
It was hard for Sara to believe what she was seeing. Ian was acting...normal and as if he had been an old friend to both of them. Gabe and Ian had bonded as brothers in a short amount of time. She wondered if this was how Ian would have turned out had he not been raised to be the trained killer of Kenneth Irons. Yet she knew this side of him was a part if Ian, even if it was a part he had buried a long time ago. Sara found herself wondering what type of a relationship they would have formed had things been different, if he had turned out the way he was now and if she had meet the man he was now.  
  
"So where do I live?" Ian smiled at Sara, placing his arms on the table and lacing his hands. Excitement was welling up in him, he had started thinking about a lot of things this morning, like where he lived, what kind of a car he drove, if he had pets, did he have brothers and sisters? But one question also burned in his mind above all others. What was his relationship with Sara? He felt so close to her, comfortable and attracted. She hadn't said anything as to the nature of their affection. But she had been the frist person he had seen, the only person he vaguely remembered.  
  
Again there was that tension and both his new friends looked at one another with sad almost apprehensive eyes. 


	22. Haunting Memories

"Umm...Well..." Sara fumbled over her words, frowning and rubbing the back of her neck. She was at a lost for what tell Ian. How could she explain his life to him? She barely even knew him herself. All she knew was what she saw. What she thought she saw. Sighing she closed her eyes. Lying was not going to help, and she couldn't protect him from what his life all ready was. "You live with Kenneth Irons, your employer who owns Vorchslag Industries..."  
  
Gabriel stared at Sara, his mouth open and eyes unblinking. How was she going to handle telling Ian about Irons, the Witchblade, them? How do you tell someone they're a trained killer who served a power hungry and dangerous man who probably owned your life?  
  
"The truth, Ian, is, only Kenneth Irons can tell you everything you want to know... But I don't trust him, Ian. I don't." Her eyes opened, reviling the worry she was feeling. "Ian, he is a dangerous man... But if you want to... I'll take you to him..." Her voice and eyes fell with her words. She had been hiding him from Irons, but in truth, she knew only Irons could answer Ian's questions.  
  
Silence was all Ian offered, blinking once as his jaw worked and tightened. Sara would never lie to him, he knew this, he felt it. If Sara said Kenneth wasn't to be trusted, then he wasn't to be trusted. "How is he dangerous?"  
  
His voice was the low timber Sara and Gabe knew all too well. And it made both of them cringe a bit to hear it and to see the way Ian was reacting. He had lowered his head and was staring intently at the wood grain of the table. It was as if a part of Ian was programmed to react this way to the mere mention of Kenneth Irons.  
  
Before either could take another breath Vinny had appeared next to their booth. "Heres your drinks, and one plate of fries." Smiling he set the orders down in front of them. "You guys need a minute before you order?" He waved the end of the pencil around, waiting for someone to speak.  
  
"Yeah, give us a few would you?" Sara smiled weakly at her old friend, nodding slightly. Ian pulled his hands from the table and placed them in his lap, glancing up at Vinny with an arched brow.  
  
When the owner had disappeared once again to the kitchen, Sara leaned forward, speaking in a hushed tone. "Irons is a powerful man, he owns half of the city that Donald Trump doesn't. He's a controlling man, Ian. You're his body guard..." She paused here, her jaw working back and fourth as she fought with herself not to say any more, but the storm in her mind spilled out into her eyes and found her voice, "And you're bound to him in some twisted honor clad way that I don't understand." Whispers swirled in her mind and a soft glow warmed her wrist, Sara bit back any further comments she may have had and waited for Ian to say something.  
  
Gabriel's eyes went wide, but he had long since shrunk back against the wall, staring down and busied himself with scratching his neck, drawing little patterns on the table top with his finger or just looking anywhere but at his two friends.  
  
Ian felt something in him stir, he didn't like the way she was speaking about his master! What did she know? She had said herself only Irons knew what he was seeking! Dark eyes blinked and went wide. Ian swallowed. Why was he angry at her? "You are a good and faithful servant, Ian..." A shiver ran down his body, in his mind he heard an accented voice, saw eyes as cold glaciers staring him down. "You are not your master!" The same voice haunted his mind, flashes of being beaten as a young teen assaulted his senses, of learning where his place was. Ian sucked in a sharp breath, pushing away from the table, eyes blinking rapidly, but still the images pounded at him. "What mother? You have no mother, I created you, you are mine...Stop your foolish crying! What need do you have for a birthday!..Foolish child, there is no such thing as Santa Clause, or the Easter bunny..."  
  
"Ian?" Gabe, reached out to touch his friend's shoulder, but pulled back at the last moment. Ian's eyes looked lost, wide eyes staring wildly. Gabe looked to Sara, worried and confused.  
  
"No..." It was soft at first, but as the voice grew louder the images more disturbing and confused, Ian cried out, pushing away from the table so violently he toppled over his drink into the plate of fries and sent his chair crashing to the floor.  
  
"Ian!" Sara jumped up, reaching over the table, trying to snap him out of it. The blade whirled softly, far away voices whispered soothingly.  
  
Warmth touched his wrist, he gasped with tear filled eyes as Sara's hand was holding him gently, her voice slowly registering in his mind. Still he stumbled back, frightened and shocked at what he just seen. "I'm sorry..." Numbly he staggered for the door, walking as fast as he could.  
  
"Sara? Is everything all right? What happened?" Vinny came running, he had heard the young man named Ian cry out, heard the crash and had come as fast as he could. His bright eyes were greeted by a toppled chair, a mess all over the place and two very shaken young people.  
  
"I don't, I..." Sara didn't finish her sentence, she took off after Ian, leaving both Vinny and Gabe to stare in shocked silence. 


	23. Family

It looks as though you're letting go  
  
And if it's real,  
  
Well I don't want to know Don't speak  
  
I know just what you're saying  
  
So please stop explaining  
  
Don't tell me 'cause it hurts  
  
Don't speak  
  
I know what you're thinking  
  
I don't need your reasons  
  
Don't tell me 'cause it hurts Our memories  
  
They can be inviting  
  
But some are altogether  
  
Mighty frightening...  
  
-- No Doubt, Don't Speak  
  
Ian walked blindly down the sidewalk, bumping into people in his hurry to escape the memories. He hadn't even heard Sara, who had been yelling his name.  
  
"Ian! Where are you going?" Half running she finally caught up with him, grabbing his shoulder and moving herself in front of him. Her eyes searched his. Whatever it was Ian had remembered, it wasn't good  
  
Nottingham turned his head away from her, looking down at the sidewalk. He was trembling still from the assault. A shiver ran down his body, slowly he placed a hand on her shoulder, still not looking at her. "He's...He's my father... I remember..." Shaky and low came his voice. He stumbled over the words, swallowing hard and closing his eyes so tight tears formed in the corners. A fireplace. Eyes of cold ice were glaring, accusing, and judging him. He saw a yellow toy truck, a red ribbon tied across the cab's hood, a kind face smiling at him. Then the icy eyes again, glaring down at what he was holding in his tiny hands, at his truck, the present he had gotten from his only friend. "Trash...Throw it away at once!"  
  
"He's my father, Sara...." Ian spoke through the memory of his first Christmas. So he had an answer in part, to his family. He had a father who had abused him, no mother to his memory, and that was all he remembered.  
  
Blue green eyes went wide. Mutely with her mouth part open, Sara shook her head no. "Ian? No! Irons is not your father!" She snorted a confused little laugh, still shaking her head no. The mere thought of that man, being anyone's father was frightening.  
  
"Yes he is Sara... I remember... It's the only thing I remember! His eyes, his voice..." Ian clenched his jaws shut, looking her in the eyes. After a moment he laughed pulling away from her and looking up into the sky. A hand went to his temple, tapping it once lightly as he spoke up to the clouds. "You know? I was thinking this morning about my family. What kind of a man my father was, what kind of a mother I would have, did I have sisters and brothers? What were they like?" He looked back at Pezz, smiling darkly, "If they looked like me, or I like them?.. My father is Kenneth Irons, a bastard that abused me and neglected me to the studies he thought I needed... I have no mother! And even if I did, I'm not sure I'd want to know! What kind of a woman would leave me with a man like that!" The words were strangled hisses as Ian spat them out.  
  
"I wouldn't..." Sara walked up to him slowly, never taking her eyes from his. Calmly and gently she reached out to him, taking a hold of his hands. "It's not your fault, Ian... You didn't choose to be his son... You didn't choose for any of this too happen to you..."  
  
Slowly he let himself be pulled to her, the dark look in his eyes fading with her words. When she was softly hugging him, Ian closed his eyes, hot tears sliding down his face. He leaned down, holding her close and burying his face in her soft hair, crying for the first time since being a child. Crying the way Irons never let him. "...Why?... I wanted to remember, but not this! Not a father like Irons... Why couldn't I have remembered you?..." As he spoke he rested his forehead against her shoulder, crying harder with his last question.  
  
Sara snifffed, closing her eyes and feeling herself start to cry. So much pain. How could she have ever hated him? Ian wasn't the monster she thought he was, he wasn't at all like what she thought. Why hadn't she seen it before? Softly she answered him, "I don't know..." 


	24. You want fries with that?

Pratt's hazel eyes widened from his vantage point. Nottingham was, crying... He watched in amazement as the detective went to Ian, slowly calming him then gently hugging him. Nicholas snorted softly, shaking his head. He had been tailing them since this morning, prior to that he had been up the entire night before, trying to figure out what had happened, organizing teams and over seeing their operations. He was tired. "What am I doing?" The young man frowned with a sigh. He had heard everything Ian had said, seen the reaction to the memories. Mumbling softly he rubbed his throbbing forehead. "His memories are coming back..." He watched, slouched on the bus stop bench and when Sara and Ian started walking away, Nicholas Pratt, looked the other way.  
  
"Hey, thanks Gabe." Vinny took the rag from the kid, smiling. When Sara had exited after Ian, Gabriel had explained the amnesia, and how it looked like he had suddenly remembered something unpleasant. They had stayed behind to clean up and give them their space. Gabe was sure Sara would be able to calm him down and get him back here for lunch.  
  
"No problem." With a soft sigh Gabe looked out the window. He had lost sight of them after Ian had turned a corner. But he was sure Sara had caught up with him. Just when he was about to turn to Vinny and ask for something to eat, Ian and Sara come into view. They were walking slowly up the sidewalk. Ian had his head down. Sara was watching him intently. They were walking close together, shoulder to shoulder, bumping lightly into one another and they were holding hands. "Hey, they're coming back, it looks like Sara was able to talk to him." Gabriel smiled.  
  
"I knew she'd be able to, she's a wonderful little girl..." Vinny smiled, swinging the rag onto his shoulder. With a contented sigh he started making his way back towards the kitchen, to bring them some more drinks and fries.  
  
"Hey, you ok?" Gabe walked up to them as they entered, smiling nervously at Ian.  
  
"For now..." Ian smiled weakly at his new friend and placed a hand on his shoulder. "I'm sorry for the mess I caused, and for startling you." Nottingham spoke loud enough for Vinny to hear him. Grinning lopsidedly he looked down, shrugging. "Please, lets just have lunch, I just want to forget..." He chuckled a bit shaking his head, "Want to have a pleasant day..."  
  
"Hey, that's no problem! Here, I got you kids some more food, sit, talk, enjoy yourselves! It's on the house!" Vinny came out with a tray full of goods, drinks, fries, and chocolate pie of all kinds. He placed the tray on a table in the corner that offered a nice view of the park in back. "I'll be back a few to take your orders."  
  
"Hey, thanks Vinny..." Sara placed a hand on the older man's shoulder, smiling at him and nodding her head in thanks.  
  
Ian got in on the booth side, looking with mild interest at the array of goodies. With an arched brow he picked out a slice of pie that looked to be chocolate and peanut butter. Then looked at the drinks. There were a few bottles of a colorful soda called Jones, he picked the bubble gum flavored blue one.  
  
Sara and Gabe watched with smiles as Ian made his selections. He looked so child like, wide curious eyes gazing out from wild curls of hair. Gabe once again sat next to him, Sara opposite both, smiling a bit.  
  
"What's the date? I know its not near winter, for its warm out, smells almost like spring..." Ian looked up from his pie, he had taken a big bite, and after sniffing at the beverage he had also taken a big drink.  
  
Around a mouth full of fries Gabe answered. "June 11th" Nodding Ian seemed to kicked the answer around, then go back to eating his pie. "Is it anyone's birthday this month?"  
  
"Well, Sara's is in November, mine's in April..."  
  
"And mine's in two weeks..." All three turned at the sound of a new voice. Jake McCarty stood looking at them with a goofy grin on his face and his hands in his jean pockets. "Hey Pezz, Bowman...Nottingham..." He paused a bit before greeting Ian, arching his brows, and shooting a look to Pezz, but nodded to the other man in a friendly greeting.  
  
"Jaaaaake...What are you doing here?" Sara smiled tightly, eyeing her rookie partner with suspicion.  
  
He pulled up a chair, smiling at her and sat in it backwards, resting his arms over the top, "Nothing, just came to get a bite to eat and something to drink... Noticed your bike and Gabe's car, thought I'd say hi. So, hi!" Jake grinned at her.  
  
Ian ate a forkful of pie, watching the blonde as he walked up and spoke to them. He nodded back when Jake greeted him, but for some reason, he wasn't sure he liked or trusted this man. "Jake... Your birthday is this month? Are we friends? Acquittances?" He sat up straighter, inclining his head as he spoke.  
  
"You're kidding right?" Jake laughed and received a sharp jab in the ribs for it. "Ow, hey!" When he looked to Sara she was glaring daggers at him. "Okay! I'm sorry... Gees..." Rubbing his ribs gingerly he looked to Ian, nodding a slight hi, "Yeah, we know each other... but ah, I got the impression you weren't all that fond of me..."  
  
"Oh, then I wouldn't have cared about your birthday then?" Ian asked it so matter -o -factly, and innocently, with his large dark questioning eyes, it made everyone laugh. "I'd say that's a safe bet!" Jake chuckled.  
  
"Alrighty, we all ready to order? Hey McCarty! Didn't see you sneak in, how's it hangin' kid?" Vinny slapped a large hand on his shoulder, smiling wide, "Looks like the whole gang is here, eh?"  
  
"I am ready to order." Ian smiled at Vinny, "I would like another one of these," He indicated towards the drink, "A double bacon cheese burger, some more fries..." Frowning he finally picked up a menu, scanning till he came to what he wanted, "Ah, yes, and a strawberry milk shake, large please."  
  
"Damn Nottingham..." Jake chuckled, "Yeah, I'll have a turkey club sandwich and a large 7 up."  
  
"You want the fries with that?"  
  
"Ahh, naw, I think we got enough to go around." Jake chukled, looking at the pile of fries on the plate.  
  
Nodding Vinny grinned, "Okay..." Quickly he jotted down the orders, then looked to the remaining two.  
  
"Chicken strips, with some jo jo potatoes." Gabe smiled sheepishly, so he loved potatoes?  
  
Chuckling Pezz shook her head, "Yeah, Vinny give me a belgian waffle with whipped cream, and strawberries?" She grinned. "You guys want to add anything else, speak now or forever hold your peace."  
  
"I'm good." Jake got up, turning his chair around. When he sat down he grabbed some fries and one of the many drinks.  
  
Gabe and Ian both nodded they were content as well when Sara looked to them. "Okay, I guess that will be it."  
  
"You got it." Vinny smiled, finished taking down the orders and headed off back towards the kitchen, and to greet some other customers that had walked in. 


	25. Frodo, I am your father!

"Yeah one hot dog with ketchup please." Pratt had wandered off to find himself in a nice, relatively calm park. This whole situation was getting to him. For years now he had worked for Kenneth Irons, along side his own father, until he had been killed on a mission. He knew the rumors that surrounded Ian. That Iron's had created him in some freakish way like a frankenstine, and raised him like a monk, only to learn religiously what Irons wanted him to know. None on the team had ever gotten to know Ian Nottingham. He was not to mingle with anyone, either by choice or by order. He was a darkly intense and silent man.  
  
"Here you go pal, that'll be one fifty." The vender handed over the order, nudging the young man.  
  
"Oh, yeah, thanks. Here, keep the change." He handed over a five, then walked into the park to think.  
  
It had started out overcast, but the sun had soon burned the clouds away. It really was turning into a nice day. Pratt took a seat on a bench and took a bite of his lunch. After a moment he pulled a cell phone from his coat jacket and flipped it open, "Call Dragomir..." He had removed the listening device that allowed him to hear the conversation of Ian and Pezzini, from his ear and had it safely tucked away in his pocket, now he affixed the head set for his cell and waited patiently for his call to be put through.  
  
"Ash here." The familiar Romanian accent filled Nicholas's ear and he sighed, slouching down again before speaking. "Yeah, Ash it's me. Listen. I need to talk to you, It's about Nottingham."  
  
"Really? We were just talking about the same thing not to long ago, what's up?" Ash shifted in his chair. They were on lunch break now.  
  
"He didn't turn against Iron's like everyone thinks he has, he lost his memory in that fall...I don't feel right about this anymore, man. You should have seen him earlier. His memories are coming back and they're none too pleasant..." Irons had given Ash and his team strict orders not to look at the Intel they had brought back. Only himself and Irons knew what was really going on.  
  
"Amnesia?... No wonder he didn't want that getting out, if anyone knew about it, and got a hold of him, they could turn Ian against him in a heartbeat, all they'd have to do is play the caring sensitive type, get him to trust them..." Ash nodded softly to himself. This was news. All this time everyone had been so sure Ian had turned against Irons.  
  
"I stopped tailing them. I couldn't do it. He's hurting, the things he's remembering..." Pratt shook his head. How could anyone have grown up with a man like that for his father? "I'm out man, I quit. I don't care what Irons does to me, I don't care how he threatens me... I'm going to tell them what he's been up to. Irons is a bastard and I can't do this job anymore..."  
  
Ash was silent for a moment. "...I don't blame you...Listen..." He looked around as if afraid Irons could hear them speaking over their privet cell phone lines. "Meet us later tonight, we're all going out for dinner and movie. You deserve it. We can talk more later."  
  
Pratt nodded silently, thinking it over then spoke, "Yeah, yeah all right, I'll be over at your place after I deliver a message. I'll see you then." Slowly he closed his phone, blinking softly. He was a bit numb and uncertain as to what he had just done. He knew what happened to those who turned against Irons, what happened to those who quit on him. He rubbed his face again then leaned back on the bench and stared up at the tree leaves, "I need a cigarette..."  
  
  
  
"Soo...Nottingham, how ya been? Think you're ready to give your statement on what happened?" Jake arched his brows as he took a bite of his sandwich. He knew Pezz was up to something. She hadn't been by the percent since finding out about what had happened, and unless it had slipped her mind, they both still had to be questioned as to what had gone down that night. Ian had to be brought in.  
  
Ian was about to respond after he finished the bite of his double bacon cheese burger, but was cut short when Sara chimed in. "Jake! I'm on my day off, ok? Can't we just have one day without talking work for once?" Sternly she spoke, eyeing McCarty, then grabbed up a fry and bit it in half rather aggressively.  
  
Jake blinked. He didn't understand what the hell was going on. Gabe had almost choked, and Pezz had just about jumped down this throat for asking a simple question. With a sigh he sank back into his seat, pouting and mopping but decided to drop it.  
  
"How about a movie? And afterwards..." Gabe spoke up trying to lighten the mood. "Shopping." Ian spoke from his corner, nodding his head. "I would like to go shopping after the movie. Get some cloths, and a few other things."  
  
Sara blinked, but with a shrug agreed, "Okaaay..." She was just glad someone had brought something else up other then work. And as far as she was concerned, they could drive out to the sticks and go cow tipping, so long as it kept Jake off her ass about her duty.  
  
"All right, I'm game!" Grinning the blonde broke out his cell phone and dialed a few numbers.  
  
"Okay, we got, Harry Potter...Yeah right....Gangs of New York....The Hot Chick??" Jake pulled his phone away and looked at then put it back to his ear, "Die Another Day, Ouuu The Ring! That movie looks awesome.... Star Trek Nemesis.....and The Lord of the Rings, the Two Towers."  
  
"Harry Potter is out before you even said his last name... Gangs is bloody, seen it, Hot Chick? Looks stupid." Gabe put in his two cents and looked around to the others, finishing off his jo jo potatoes.  
  
"Not into kiddy films, don't like DiCaprio, not even going to consider Hot Chick...." Pezz rolled off her list then looked to Ian to see what he was going to say.  
  
"Well, I have no idea about any of the movies listed so far, I seem to remember having a fondness for..." He trailed off ,thinking hard. "Horror movies. Old classics. I think Sci fi, Star wars? What is Star wars?" He shrugged to himself, remembering random things. "Oh yes, Star wars is what Boba Fett comes from..."  
  
"So we have it narrowed down to The Ring and Lord of the Rings? Then?" Jake looked around, using his phone as a pointer.  
  
"Looks like it, I vote for Lord of the Rings. Not in the mood for creepy." Gabe smiled, chuckling at Ian as he sat, still trying to figure out what Star Wars was.  
  
"Hmm, creepy little girl and a ring? Or creepy orcs and a ring? Gee the selection...." Pezz chuckled and reached over the table, pointing at the rest of Nottingham's milkshake, "I can I have some of that?"  
  
"Hmm? Oh, yes, help yourself." He passed over his shake with a smile then looked to Jake. "I vote for Lord of the Rings. I think I use to like those books, they are books right?" Jake chuckled, nodding. "Yeah, Ian, they're books. Pezz? Lord of The Rings?"  
  
"Hell, why not? Saw the first one with Concubar, wasn't that bad, might as well see the second." She grinned and drank down half of what was left of the strawberry milkshake.  
  
"Okay, Lord of the Rings, the Two Towers..." Jake hit a series of buttons on the phone and waited. "...We got, noon, 2:30, 3:45, 5:50, and 6:30..."  
  
"Well, its 2:45 now, so the 3:45 showing? Its at the main theater near my place right, Jake?" Pezz checked her watch, they'd have plenty of time to finish up here and make it to the show.  
  
"Okay, 3:45 it is then." Jake closed his phone with a grin and looked around at the others, popping one of the last fries into his mouth.  
  
"Hey, who invited you along anyway?" Sara suddenly sat up, arching a brow at Jake in question.  
  
"Hey! Come on!...We never hang out!... It's my day off too!" Jake pouted, looking around the little group for any back up. He only realaxed when Sara smiled at him with a chuckle. 


	26. Sad sad news

Sad sad news. My computer Ares, has died taking with him all my files.that I did not get to back up. I have lost all the recent stuff I had for In Unguarded Moments as well as all my other writings. So it will be a while before I am able to upload anything new. Thank you for all of those that have been reading my writings. You've all inspired me too keep at it.  
  
~Lynda~ 


	27. Something draws near

"Popcorn." Jake nudged Pezz unceremoniously and tipped his head towards Gabe. They had arrived early and it was a good thing they had, the theater was growing packed.  
  
"Hey!" Sara jumped and glared softly at the blonde before tapping Ian's arm with a sigh and hooking a thumb towards the tub of buttered and salted goodness. Even though they had just eaten all three men had insisted on buying a large tub of popcorn. "Hey... popcorn..."  
  
"Mmm? Oh..." Ian smiled softly and elbowed Gabe. With a soft grin he took the bucket and a handful of popcorn before handing it over to Sara. Out of the corner of his eye he watched Gabriel and very slowly moved his hand up to his mouth, as if to eat the popcorn, "Hey Gabe!"  
  
"Hu?" As soon as his head turned he was meet with flying popcorn. For a moment he wasn't sure what to say or do and found himself with a finger in the air and an open mouth.  
  
Sara and Jake couldn't help but laugh, the look on Gabriel's face was priceless. Not to mention the value of the moment simply because it had been Ian to cause that look.  
  
Several rows ahead of them another young man was having popcorn issues of his own. A loud red head was pummeling him with handfuls instead of handing over the goods like she had been asked politely.  
  
"Lena!" He whined in between grinning, for it had been a long time since he and his friends had been able to go out and enjoy themselves like this. Almost like the old days.  
  
Chuckling the red head smiled and finally handed over the popcorn, "Fine, here ye go." With a wink to her friend she sat back and looked around the theater. It was fairly packed and Pratt had yet to join them.  
  
"Come on you guys..." Ash chuckled softly as he shook his head and watched them, then grinned softly as they settled down and he turned around, scanning the area out of habit, his eyes checking over the people and picking out the ones that caught his attention. So it was a startled snort that came from him when his eyes landed on a man that he hadn't seen in awhile. A man that had always caused cold shivers to run down his spine whenever he'd turned is dark, haunted eyes on him.  
  
Ian Nottingham was laughing and out with a small group of people, one of which he had just thrown a handful of popcorn at and for a long moment Ash just stared with his mouth partway open.  
  
Lena arched a brow as she watched her boyfriend and followed his gaze, trying to discern what it was that was making him gape like a fish out of water and for a moment she frowned, unsure, then she gasped softly, her deep green eyes going wide as she figured out what had caused his reaction.  
  
"What's wrong?" Lena's younger sister blinked softly as she looked around, tucking some of her blonde streaked hair behind an ear before she turned around in her seat and gasped as well, her blue eyes large as she reached out and shook Seymour.  
  
"Hu? What?" The young man jerked softly and almost dropped his popcorn as he looked at his girlfriend and adjusted his glasses before he too turned and looked towards where they were all gazing, then started to choke on his popcorn.  
  
Sara sighed softly as she looked around the theater and a brow arched as she caught sight of several people all staring towards them and she sat up a bit, realizing they were all staring at Ian.  
  
Ash jumped a bit and turned away, clearing his throat for the others to do the same and he tried not to act overly conspicuous, but the fact that the four of them had been staring with gaping mouths was probably a highly noticeable thing.  
  
"Holy shit, what the hell is he doing here? With her??" Lena turned back around and whispered under her breath, looking to Ash and had to stop herself from looking back at Ian Nottingham again.  
  
"We do nothing. We're off duty and Pratt is the one in charge..." Ash leaned down and leveled his green eyed gaze on every one of them as they sat back down and leaned in a bit, all looking to him. Besides, they couldn't exactly make a move in public, and not after Ash had just learned what Nottingham was going through.  
  
Maddie blinked and chewed on her bottom lip a bit, glancing to her older sister before she looked to Seymour and nodded, "Right, this is our day off damnit! We should enjoy it and just pretend we saw nothing." Quickly she glanced to Ian and a smile came to her lips before she looked back to the others, "I've never seen him so happy before."  
  
"Yeah... kind of... creepy..." Seymour shivered softly, his brows arched as he looked around with big eyes. The last thing he had expected was to run into Nottingham, let alone at a place such as the movies. It was a little unnerving.  
  
"It's not creepy! He's a person too! Just cause Old Man Irons kept him locked up like a monk doesn't mean he can't or wouldn't want to get out and do normal things!" Maddie shook her head as she rolled her eyes at her boyfriend. But she had to admit, it was little disconcerting, but in a good way.  
  
"Sara?" Ian looked over at her, his voice soft as he ate a little ice cream bite he'd gotten at the refreshment stand. They were quite good and he'd never had any before and he tipped the box again, depositing another little chocolate and ice cream bite into the palm of his hand.  
  
"Ian... do you know them...?" Sara casually turned in her seat, running hand over the back of her neck and gently nodded her head towards the young people that kept looking back at Ian. She arched a brow, her lips pursed softly as she watched his face closely. Even if he couldn't remember them, his unconscious responses could confirm either way.  
  
He tilted his head from one side to the other and looked towards the lower rows, scanning for who Sara was talking about and when he locked eyes with a young woman he blinked, a soft frown coming to his face. Quickly his mind ran over all the things he'd started to remember, but, only Irons was there and he shivered, closing his eyes as he tried to rid his mind of the images he didn't want.  
  
"Hey, it's okay..." Sara reached out and laid a hand on his shoulder, rubbing it softly as she saw Ian become agitated and she cast a worried glace to Gabriel who had been watching everything in quiet wonder.  
  
"Come on, let's just focus on what we're here for, fun, right?" Gabe chuckled softly, then looked around with a grin as the lights started to dim and he wiggled his brows at Pezz and Ian before he chuckled.  
  
Jake had been eating popcorn and had watched everything with a frown, trying to figure out what was going on between the three of them. But he sighed softly and settled down in his seat when the lights went down and turned his attention to the big screen.  
  
A soft smile came to Ian's face as he looked at Sara then over at Gabe and nodded his agreement. When the lights dimmed he smiled and sat back, pushing all thoughts and unwanted memories from his mind with a relaxing sigh. Right now, all that matter was that he was out with friends, he was enjoying life and that's all he wanted to focus on. 


	28. If My Heart Had Wings

**If My Heart Had Wings**

With a sigh, Nicholas Pratt closed his flip cell phone and stood, just staring down at the cold pavement. The back of his neck was stiff and he growled softly as he worked his head back and forth, trying to get it to pop. It was his reaction to stress, ever since he was a little kid he could remember the back of his neck prickling and tensing, then feeling his shoulders tighten. His mother had always been able to tell when he was lying, all she had to do was look at how he was holding his head and shoulders, _"Your father is the same way, neither of you can lie to me..."_

"Well mom, looks like I can't lie to myself either..."Unfortunately he hadn't been able to join Ash and the others at the movies like he'd said he would. He'd taken the time to do a few personal errands, make sure his assets were set up how he wanted them. He and his mother were set for life, he'd taken measures to make sure that if anything ever happened to him, she would be taken care of and that if he lost his job, they'd still be able to live comfortably. People who worked for Irons didn't cross him without detrimental consequences to their professional life (or personal for that matter)

It was pretty late for the movie, it was more then half way over by now, even though he was standing outside the theater, his back resting against the building as he looked up to stare at the flashing lights that announced the times and movies that were playing that night. He'd just called Ash's cell phone and left a voice message, apologizing for what had happened, but saying that he'd meet them outside. He needed time to be alone and think things through anyway, he never would have been able to enjoy it.

Jake McCarty noticed more things then people gave him credit for, even Pez never really seemed to notice how observant he actually was and his ability to figure things out on his own. All night long he'd been noticing a row of several people glancing back towards them, or more specifically Nottingham. If the assassin noticed, he really didn't give any indication, but Pez was fidgeting ever so slightly, her gaze shifting slightly from Ian to the people, then back to the movie. Only Gabriel seemed undisturbed and oblivious to what was going on, intently watching the movie and absently shoveling handfuls of popcorn into his mouth every once in awhile.

"_Alright... So what is it that's got Pez so worked up about these people?" _Jake sighed, pursing his lips as he tired to figure it out. They didn't seem to be posing an immediate threat and he doubted they were the ones behind the attempted killing. If he had to guess, he'd put his money on them being connected to Irons somehow, maybe they'd been sent out to tail Ian, keep tabs on him, _"But that doesn't flow... why would Irons worry about Nottingham enough to have him tailed... he's Irons' personal body guard... Pez did say Ian was suffering from some head trauma... And she hasn't taken him back to Irons... maybe she doesn't want him to find out who he really works for... Keep him away from Irons..."_

Jake snorted softly, shifting in his seat as his thoughts flowed through his mindSara always did seem to have some sort of strange connection to the man that Jake didn't understand but he had to admit, he probably would have done the same thing and kept Ian Nottingham as far away from Irons as he could. But in his opinion, it would take a miracle to separate Ian from the man who controlled his life... Even if it was Sara Pezzini who was helping him.

Seymour Ferguson was a lucky young man, and sitting several rows down from the person he and his teammates had been sent out to trail. Ian Nottingham was legend where he worked. He, his girlfriend Maddie, and his two best friends Ash and Lena had been working for Vorchslag for just a little over a year now, but the reason he counted himself so lucky was because of the fact that Maddie Bronagh was sitting next to him, her head leaning on his shoulder as they held hands and watched the movie.

Maddie was the kind of woman that men dreamed about, she had the smoothest creamiest complexion that any other woman would have died forand it wasn't just her looks that others admired. She was kind and didn't seem to have the slightest idea about how beautiful she actually was. He still wondered sometimes how he'd been so lucky to end up with her.Even with everything they went through concerning the kind of work they did, Maddie always seemed to be upbeat and happy. She had even been happy to hear that it seemed Nottingham had decided to leave Irons. Everyone that worked as closely as they did with Irons and Nottingham knew how things went between the two men, and you did not question it.

So it had come as shock the night they'd been sent out to find Ian, given only what they needed to know and told to speak with no one except the people they absolutely had to concerning what was going on.But everyone knew what it meant if Ian was now A-WALL and the ripples of that catastrophe would send shockwaves through their little group the hardest.Seymour Ferguson may have been a lucky young man, but no one was lucky when it came to weathering the storm of Kenneth Irons' anger...


End file.
